Cuando te conocí
by FearTheFluff
Summary: Chap 12 UP! Jugando "Yo Nunca" las intimidades salen al aire, y si lo refuerzas con alcohol puedes acabar diciendo cosas de más.
1. Primera Impresión

**Cuando te conocí**

_**--------------------------------------------**_

**_FearTheFluff: Debía escribir este fic, soñé con él…VARIAS VECES. Me encanta, lo adoro y espero que ustedes gocen con este fic. Si no les interesa mucho la pareja principal, no se desanimen en leerlo; las facetas son varias y las cosas extrañas. Iba a ser un oneshot pero me inspiré y ahora son varias partes, si se quedan en una parte no se preocupen, tienen nombre y son varias partes por capítulo, dependiendo de la longitud de las mismas…Y dejen muchos reviews… No les cuesta nada y me encantan…amo los Reviews. Espero que les guste… Y por favor REVIEWS ONEGAI! (Creo que insistí mucho con lo de los reviews…) _**

_**PD: Vandread no me pertenece; sino no escribiría fics, sino haría esto en serie y haría un tercer stage en donde Jura y Barnette profundizaran y Dita quedara embarazada y Duero y Parfet…miau…y también todos, y ella, y nosotros, y ellos… Lo siento tuve uno de esos arrancones de fanático que siente que a la serie le faltan cosas… **_

_**--------------------------------------------**_

**Parte 1:**

**Primera impresión**

-Ezra…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Karu-chan no se duerme…

-Anata… Tienes que ser paciente.

Ezra entró a la habitación, allí se encontraba Rebeka, meciendo a Karu-chan de un lado al otro, mientras esta la miraba atentamente sin siquiera parpadear. Ezra se acercó sonriente y besó a su pareja en la mejilla, mientras tomaba a Karu-chan en sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa Karu-chan¿Por qué no quieres dormir?

-Baaaaa…- dijo la pequeña

-¿Baaaaa? – Exclamó Rebeka confundida

-Ah… Quieres tu Baaaaa…

-¿Baaaaa?

Ezra se dirigió a la cocina, seguida por una Rebeka un tanto confundida. Se acerco a una mesita y tomó un chupón. Luego de lavarlo se lo dio a la pequeña, quien, alegremente, lo aceptó. Ezra sonrió y comenzó a mecer a Karu-chan, quién lentamente fue cerrando los ojos. Acto seguido se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación y depositó a la bebé en su cuna.

-Aunque solo fueron unos meses, siento que me perdí de muchas cosas…

Ezra volteó para encontrarse con Rebeka, quien miraba cabizbaja a Karu-chan. Se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazo por la cintura. Rebeka respondió al abrazo y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de Ezra. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que una de las dos volviese a hablar. Cuando amas tanto a alguien, las palabras a veces no son necesarias.

-Me hubiera gustado estar allí contigo, cuando ella nació…

-No fue tu culpa. Nadie pudo saber que…

-Aun así- dijo Rebeka separándose del abrazo de la otra mujer- No debí dejarte sola en primer lugar…

-Eso ya no importa, estás conmigo ahora ¿No? Y será así siempre

-Siempre te amaré Ezra, más que la vida misma…

-Yo también te amo Anata…

Dicho eso, Ezra se paró de puntas y besó a Rebeka en los labios. Ella le respondió, inclinándose un poco para que Ezra no tuviese que hacer aquel esfuerzo. Se separaron finalmente y se miraron tiernamente, mientras entrelazaban sus dedos y se dirigían hacia su habitación.

Cuando se encontraban al pie de la cama Rebeka se las ingenió para tender a Ezra sobre esta y, colocándose sobre ella, empezó a besarla nuevamente. Necesitaba tenerla cerca, ahora, siempre. Cómo la había extrañado. Cuando la vio, detrás de las rejas no lo soporto. Perdió su orgullo de capitana del Paraíso y se sonrojó. La pequeña Karu se parecía mucho a Ezra.

-Buenas noches Ezra

-Buenas noches Beka-chan

Se echaron una al lado de la otra y Rebeka, cuyo pecho chocaba contra la espalda de su pareja la abrazó por la cintura. Una noche más durmiendo juntas. Sintiendo el calor corporal de la persona a su lado. Eran tan felices estando de esa manera… Pero no siempre fue así de perfecto… o no… y en ese momento Ezra lo recordó, como si se tratase de una película, mientras acariciaba el brazo de Rebeka; que posesivamente la sostenía por la cintura…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Hace 8 años, en la base pirata…)_

-Han llegado las nuevas reclutas, Rebeka, encárgate de ellas

-¿Yo? Disculpe la impertinencia Leyn-san, pero ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó, sin expresión alguna.

-Es una orden- dijo Leyn, mirando a su subordinada algo molesta

-Si comandante….- dijo Rebeka, mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación

La joven no dejaba de preguntarse por qué tenía que ser ella la que recibiera a las nuevas, con lo "mucho" que le gustaba la compañía no lograba comprender por qué no enviaban a alguien más sociable como Varoa o incluso enviar a BC. Pero en fin algo que Leyn Reiza dijera era casi como una orden de Magno Vivian "Cuando yo sea capitana haré que alguien más haga este trabajo" pensó algo molesta.

-¡Rebeka-chan!- se escucho detrás suyo, al voltear se topó con una persona muy familiar…

-Gascogne-san no me llames así, sabes que me molesta- dijo mirándola fríamente.

-Disculpa pero, la capitana me dijo que te diera esta lista. Es de las nuevas reclutas. Son…8 en total. Tienes que ver que todas estén para empezar la reunión.

-Entendido- dijo Rebeka tomando los papeles y mirándolos, para luego reemprender su camino hacia la sala de reuniones.

Cuando llegó se paro enfrente de la puerta, respiro profundamente y entró. Allí había varias jóvenes que, al entrar Rebeka, se pusieron de pie. Ella solo les hizo una seña con la mano para que tomaran asiento nuevamente. Se paro enfrente de todas ellas y se puso a leer los papeles.

-Cuando diga su nombre quiero que se pongan de pie y digan para qué están aquí…

-Entendido- dijeron todas al unísono.

-Auburn, Geena- dijo y una joven se puso de pie.

-16 años, estoy aquí para entrenarme como piloto Dread.- la joven que se puso de pie era un poco mas alta que todas las demás, tenía el cabello color negro y los ojos ámbar. Estaba completamente vestida de negro y tenía una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla derecha.

-Coco, Belvedere.

-17 años, estoy aquí para ser operadora del puente- dijo la joven rubia de ojos azules que se puso de pie. Estaba vestida con una graciosa bincha y con ropa color azul en su totalidad.

-Darzta, Lana.

-14 años, estoy aquí para ser Auxiliar- dijo. Lana era de estatura mediana; tenía el cabello naranjo rizado y los ojos negros. Estaba vestida con un polo rosado y un pantalón blanco. Cosa que no le agradó mucho a Rebeka, que pensaba que chicas así no servían de piratas.

-Feign, Kiza

-16 años, estoy aquí para ser mecánica- dijo. Ella era una persona de estatura mediana su cabello era azul acero y sus ojos asemejaban al color plateado. Estaba vestida con ropa ajustada de cuero y tenía una pistola en el cinturón.

-Déjame ver tu permiso- ordeno Rebeka. Kiza, entendiendo a qué se refería sacó un carné de su bolsillo y se lo entregó.

-Todo en orden, toma- dijo devolviendo el documento a su dueña, quién tomó asiento nuevamente.

-Midori, Celtic

-13 años, operadora del puente- dijo. Ella era una persona extraña. Estaba vistiendo un kimono blanco con decoraciones de hojas, que iban bien con el verde de su cabello y de sus ojos.

-Orfeik, Eliza

-18 años, piloto Dread- dijo la joven de cabello celeste y ojos azules, mientras se ponía de pie. Vestía un pantalón blanco y un polo negro con números rojos (05). Rebeka miró la marca en su cuello; un código de barras…

-¿Por qué estuviste en prisión?- preguntó

-Falta de respeto a la autoridad…prácticamente nada…- dijo Eliza

-Reign, Dana

-12 años, auxiliar- dijo la pequeña. Era la menor de todas pero demostraba una auto confianza envidiable. Su cabello púrpura y sus ojos verdes la hacían ver extraña.

-Vieil, Ezra- dijo, pero no hubo respuesta

-Vieil, Ezra- repitió, pero tampoco hubo respuesta. De repente, la puerta se abrió y una joven de cabello marrón y vestido crema con verde entró.

-Perdón por la demo…- no pudo terminar la oración ya que tropezó con su propio pie y se estampó contra el piso. Luego de levantarse notó la forma en la que Rebeka la estaba mirando, así que apresuró en ir a su asiento.

-Ezra Vieil, supongo- dijo Rebeka, la joven asintió – Bueno espero que pueda darnos una explicación lógica del porqué esta aquí… Y tarde.

-Es que no encontraba la sala de reuniones…- dijo

-Bueno, diga sus datos: edad y puesto por el que viene.

-16 años, operadora del puente- dijo, tratando de sonar lo más seria posible.

Rebeka les explico a todas lo que tenían que hacer y cuando, donde, etc. Luego llevó cada grupo a su lugar asignado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Tiempo presente)_

Ezra se volteó, de tal manera que quedaba cara a cara con Rebeka. Ella estaba dormida profundamente y no pudo evitar reírse. Quién hubiera pensado que terminarían de esa manera. Especialmente por lo fría que solía ser Rebeka… Ezra comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de su pareja, para luego apoyarse en su pecho.

-Ezra…- dijo Rebeka en sueños y la mencionada no pudo evitar reírse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Hace 8 años, en la base pirata…)_

A Ezra le había costado entender la explicación de Rebeka y más difícil aún fue comprender a qué se refería Amarone, la chica que les estaba explicando como funcionaba todo en el puente. Luego fue llevada a su cuarto en donde desempacó las pocas cosas que tenía.

-Bueno Ezra, ya estás aquí…- se dijo a sí misma mientras salía de la habitación. Desafortunadamente se chocó con la persona menos indicada para tropezarse con, Rebeka. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la expresión molesta de Rebeka, quien la hizo a un lado.

-Gomen ne…- dijo, casi en un susurro; y a la vez se sonrojó un poco. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo atractiva que le resultaba su superior. Rebeka, al notar el sonrojo en el rostro de la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse también, aunque, tratando de ocultarlo, volteó y siguió su camino.

A ese incidente le siguieron varios otros, encuentros inesperados en circunstancias inoportunas. Pasó así un año y Ezra fue asignada como operadora del puente del _Green Angel_, nave comandada por Leyn, mientras que Rebeka era la líder del equipo Dread.

FearTheFluff: Fin del primer capítulo, espero que a alguien le gusten mis locas ideas...


	2. Cerca de perderte & Conociéndote mejor

**Cuando te conocí**

_**--------------------------------------------**_

**_ FearTheFluff: El primer capítulo me resultó algo corto, pero tres reviews positivos y relativamente largos son mejores que diez cosas tontas. Así que aquí va el segundo capítulo, esta vez si son dos partes en un solo capítulo, jojo, así que no vale quejarse de que está cortó. Ahora los agradecimientos:_**

**Alexander – Godslayer**: Me alegra que ya me reconozcan por estos lares Jeje. Algo mío quiere decir interesante, es tan lindo saberlo… Y eso que yo no suelo decir mucho lindo. La dificultad para hacer este fic no me asusta ya que lo tengo todo preparado. Sobre flashes a la serie tal vez haga un capítulo especial sobre eso, es que si no se pone un poco confuso ne? Gracias por comentar.

**Healer:** Encuentros antes de que pase el año… Gomen ne es que no se si los pong. Aunque seguro habar flashes a eso, no te preocupes. Me he tomado el trabajillo de escribir un encuentro más especialmente para usted. Disfrute.

**Ezequielhl:** Me alegra mucho que hayas leído mi segundo fic de Vandread. Si viene de mis manos seguro no es malo, no sabes cuento me subió eso al autoestima. No, no va a ser como esas historias rompecabezas. Me gusta que te guste lo que piensa Rebeka, escribir sobre ella es como crear otra historia ya que su personaje no está muy desarrollado en la serie. La pareja es original ¿no? Claro pues, que más se puede esperar de Fear'

**_PD: No sabes como me alegró cuando me pusiste en tus ejemplos de buenos autores en ese Review  Fear' está feliz. _**

_**Y aquí les va el fic. ¡AH! Se me olvidaba. Para los que no sepan Anata es el equivalente a decir "querido" en japonés. ¡Arigato!**_

_**--------------------------------------------**_

**Parte 2:**

**Cerca de perderte**

Cierto día, el Green Angel se encontraba navegando, listo para atacar una de las naves pertenecientes a los hombres, la cual se encontraba amenazando Mejeer. Ezra estaba siguiendo todas las órdenes al pie de la letra, se había convertido en una muy buena operadora junto con Celtic y Belvedere. Leyn era muy estricta, pero muy amable también.

-Ezra, abre una conexión con Rebeka- ordenó la comandante.

-Entendido- dijo Ezra, mientras cumplía con la orden que le habían dado.

-Rebeka- dijo Leyn cuando la frecuencia se abrió y ella apareció en la pantalla- Prepárense para atacar con todo lo que tienen, Gascogne y su equipo están listas para cumplir cualquier pedido, las órdenes de Okashira fueron muy claras, acabar con la nave lo más pronto posible.

-Entendido- dijo Rebeka, pero su vista se desvió a Ezra ligeramente y esta sonrió. La Líder Dread se sonrojó levemente; luego apartó la mirada fríamente y cerró la comunicación. Ezra suspiró "Creó que aún no podré saltar el muro que construyó alrededor de su corazón…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Para Healer-san, Hace no mucho tiempo)_

-¡ELIZA!- gritó Rebeka mientras recorría la base, peor parecía que Eliza no estaba en ningún lado- ¿Dónde demonios se metió ese pedazo de inútil?- pensó

-Rebeka-san…

-¡¿Qué!- dijo Rebeka, volteándose bruscamente para encontrarse con Ezra.

-Es que… Eliza le dejó esta nota…

-Dame eso- dijo tomándola. La nota era algo muy típico de la chica decía que ella y Kiza habían salido y estaba firmado con un dibujito de ellas dos haciendo el símbolo de paz y amor. Rebeka estaba furiosa, tan furiosa que solo el quedo salir del cuarto con las manos hechas puño y una gran venita en la frente, seguida por una Ezra un tanto confundida.

-Rebeka-san que decía la carta

-Nada…

-Tiene que haber dicho algo para que reaccionases así

-No dice nada…

-Dime…

-¡ESTA BIEN DICE QUE!...

-…- En el momento en el que Rebeka volteó estaban bajando unas escaleras, como ella estaba al frente Ezra estaba a su altura, causando que al voltear estuviesen demasiado cerca. Rápidamente las mejillas de ambas adoptaron un color rojizo y sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente.

-¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?- se dijo para sí, pero sin detenerse. Obviamente ya se sabe lo que paso después. Casi de la nada llegaron Eliza y Kiza y la reacción de Rebeka al notar la presencia de otros seres humanos fue empujar a Ezra, Ezra calló por las escaleras.

-¡DEMONIOS!- dijo Rebeka -¿Estas bien?

-Claro, claro- respondió Ezra poniéndose de pie.

-Orfeik Eliza reportándose para… ¿interrumpimos algo?- dijo pícaramente, intercambiando miradas con Kiza.

-No, nada y…- Rebeka recordó repentinamente por qué estaba buscando a Eliza

-Eliza…

-¿Si?- exclamó un tanto preocupada

-¿Me puedes explicar la GRAN abolladura en MI DREAD?

-Ah… este… como… que… ¡CORRE!- e inmediatamente Kiza y ella comenzaron a correr, seguidas por Rebeka enfurecida.

-Tan cerca- pensó Ezra, recordando lo que casi logró hacer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Parece que no será suficiente aún- pensó Ezra

-Geena, Eliza preparen los equipos B y C para un ataque masivo, Varoa, sígueme- ordenó Rebeka

-Entendido- exclamaron las tres mencionada al mismo tiempo.

El equipo de Geena atacó la derecha, el de Eliza la izquierda mientras que el equipo comandado por Varoa el centro; junto con Rebeka. Gascogne venía detrás suyo, llevando recambios y municiones. Desde el puente Leyn dirigía la operación.

-Es suficiente, ya acabaron con los Vanguards, van a retirarse- dijo Leyn

Todos los Dread empezaron a retirarse, menos Rebeka, ella se quedó allí para revisar que todos se fueran…

-…Ese era el último- dijo mientras tomaba los controles de su Dread.

-¡¡Rebeka-san cuidado!

-¿Ezra que sucede?- dijo, luego sintió un fuerte impacto

-¿Qué rayos?- se dijo a sí misma mientras revisaba que era lo que la había atacado por la espalda. Un Vanguard acababa de dispararle.

-Maldito- dijo mientras se acercaba para destruir el robot.

-¡Rebeka no!- gritó Ezra mientras el Dread de Rebeka era atacado y casi destruido por el cañón que tenía oculto.

-Jaja…Maldita mujer muere…- dijo el piloto del Vanguard.

-¡Líder!- dijo Varoa mientras iba a atacar al enemigo, que finalmente fue destruido por su equipo.

-Gascogne trae a Rebeka… ¡Rápido!

-No tienes que decirlo Leyn

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Tiempo presente)_

"Pensé que morirías sin haber abierto tú corazón. En ese entonces aún ignoraba el horrible pasado que te acosaba… Pero ahora…" pensó Ezra mientras se acurrucaba más y más en el pecho de su compañera, cuando sintió que esta la estaba abrazando.

-Eres la mejor mujer de todo el mundo- le dijo al oído

-Después de ti por supuesto- respondió Ezra mirando al rostro de Rebeka

Ambas rieron levemente, para luego dormirse otra vez.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Hace 7 años, en la base pirata…)_

"Que dolor de cabeza" pensó Rebeka mientras intentaba sentarse, cosa que le resultó imposible "Estoy en mi habitación…" se dijo a sí misma mirando los alrededores, para fijarse en cierta chica que estaba dormida en una silla al lado de su cama "¿Ezra? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Ha estado cuidado de mí?"

-Buenos días, al fin despertaste- le dijo Ezra mientras se desperezaba

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

-Dos meses

-¡¡¡ ¿QUE! No puede ser, que habrá hecho Varoa con el equipo Dread…o no, que voy a hacer… ¿Qué rayos…?…- Rebeka se detuvo al escuchar que Ezra se estaba revolcando de la risa en la silla

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Fue solo una broma, has estado inconsciente solo por algunas horas… Ocho creo…Jaja…

Aunque al comienzo no le resultó nada gracioso lo que había hecho Ezra, eventualmente empezó a reírse con ella. Era la primera vez que reía desde ese entonces, en el que tenía gente que la amaba; ahora sentía que alguien la quería nuevamente. Cuando dejaron de reírse se miraron fijamente.

-¿Has estado cuidando de mí?

-Si, además…

-…

-Tenían miedo de que al despertar estuvieses molesta…Yo nunca he visto a Rebeka-san molesta pero, todos dicen que es horrible…

-Eso es lo que dicen de mí…

-Pero no puedo decirte quien me dijo eso…

-Fue Dana verdad…

-Si…

Y de nuevo se rieron, pero esta vez con más confianza. Ezra había dado su primer paso dentro del corazón de Rebeka, pero no tardaría mucho en dar el segundo.

Desde ese día Ezra y Rebeka comenzaron a hacer cosas juntas, aunque Rebeka casi siempre mostraba esa actitud de piedra que era característica suya. Pero cuando estaban solas era otra persona, pero muy de vez en cuando la verdadera Rebeka salía en su totalidad. Ezra necesitaba saber que era lo que a hacía así, y decidió que debía preguntárselo, luego de tiempo de haber estado en ese plan de estatua, pensó que era momento de saber porqué.

**Parte 3:**

**Conociéndote mejor**

-Rebeka-san…

-¿Qué pasa Ezra?

-Desde que me uní a las piratas, noté que… Actúas de una manera muy fría, fue por eso que quise conocerte más. Aunque luego de un año, aún no sé nada de ti. ¿Por qué eres tan fría con las personas? ¿Por qué…?- Ezra no pudo terminar la oración…

-No te importa.

-Claro que me importa; por eso es que lo pregunto...

-Cállate, eso no te incumbe…

-Pero…- Ezra calló, Rebeka la había empujado contra una pared. Probablemente la fuerza que usó no fue ni la mitad de lo que podía en verdad hacerle; pero con lo fuerte que era la líder del equipo Dread, Ezra sintió un gran dolor.

-Ezra…- dijo Rebeka acercandose a la otra mujer, que yacía en el piso…

-Solo quería…ayudarte…- luego se puso de pie y se fue corriendo; Rebeka intentó detenerla, pero no pudo hacer nada… O mejor dicho no sabía que hacer… Cuando vió a Ezra llorando se sintió la peor basura del mundo…

Ezra corría por los pasillos y entró a la sala de reuniones, en donde se encontró con Leyn…

-Ezra… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estas llorando?- dijo la comandante mientras se acercaba a Ezra, ella a su vez la abrazó, y siguió llorando.

-Yo solo quería ayudarla… Quería saber que la hace así yo solo…

-Supuse que esto terminaría así… Por eso es que Rebeka no se relaciona con nadie; en verdad tiene miedo… miedo de la lastimen… Ella ha sufrido mucho sabes… mucho más de lo que debería…

-Dime Leyn-san, por favor quiero saber… Que la hace tan fría…

-… Te lo diré… Por que creo que tú eres la indicada para abrir su corazón… Ezra-chan…

-…

-Rebeka tenía cinco años, cuando una pandilla de ladronas asaltó su hogar. Su Ouma la metió en un closet, y le dijo que esperara allí, que todo iba a estar bien. Las ladronas mataron a su Ouma y a su Fama, enfrente de sus ojos. Las descuartizaron enfrente de la pequeña Rebeka.

-Eso es… horrible…

-Abrieron el armario y pensaron en matarla; pero prefirieron llevársela.

-¿Para qué?

-Hacer todo tipo de cosas… Ayudarles a robar o… cosas de las que es mejor no hablar. Cuando tenía diez años una policía la rescató y estuvo con ella por un año. Pero, las camaradas de aquellas ladronas mataron también a esa mujer y se la llevaron. Rebeka escapó; pero su alma estaba hecha pedazos; se había cerrado en sí misma. Y así, una pequeña de 12 años, fue encontrada por Magno Vivian, quien le ofreció que se uniera a las piratas. Y aquí la tienes ahora…

-Si yo hubiera pasado por eso… No podría… No tendría fuerzas de levantarme cada mañana…

-Es por eso que es importante… Que ustedes dos estén juntas; puede que tú seas la indicada…

Su conversación fue interrumpida momentáneamente por la voz de Celtic, quien anunciaba su llegada a la base. Luego Leyn volteó y miró a Ezra a los ojos.

-¿Qué sientes tú por Rebeka?

-…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Soy una idiota…" pensó Rebeka, caminando en círculos "¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Ezra?" no entendía el por qué de sus propias acciones, y estaba preocupada. "¿La habré lastimado en verdad? Estaba llorando…" y fue así que tomó una decisión muy importante iría a decirle esas palabras que para ella, derrumbaban tu orgullo, pero que en verdad nos hacen mas valientes a todos…"Gomen ne".

Caminó en su busca, pero no la encontraba en ningún lado. Al escuchar su voz se asomó por la puerta de la habitación sigilosamente; ya que había notado la presencia de otra persona en dicho cuarto. "¿Están hablando de mí?" se preguntó, al escuchar su conversación…

-…Y así, una pequeña de 12 años, fue encontrada por Magno Vivian, quien le ofreció que se uniera a las piratas. Y aquí la tienes ahora…- _Definitivamente están hablando de mí…_

-Si yo hubiera pasado por eso… No podría… No tendría fuerzas de levantarme cada mañana…- _Le contó… le contó… eso…_

-Es por eso que es importante… Que ustedes dos estén juntas; puede que tú seas la indicada…- _¿A qué se refiere Leyn...?_

Su conversación fue interrumpida momentáneamente por la voz de Celtic, quien anunciaba su llegada a la base. Luego Leyn volteó y miró a Ezra a los ojos.

-Ezra dime… ¿Qué sientes tú por Rebeka?- Rebeka se sonrojó levemente…

-…

-…

-Yo creo que…Yo…- Ezra tartamudeaba; estaba muy nerviosa – Yo, me he… Me he…

-Tranquila Ezra…

-Creo que… Me he enamorado de Rebeka-san…

"Que ella…Después de cómo la trato… ella…" pensó Rebeka

-Aunque actúe ruda y sin sentimientos se que… debajo de todo eso esta la verdadera Rebeka-san; la que se ríe de mis bromas…

Rebeka seguía parada afuera de la habitación; entre sorprendida y asustada… Ezra había dicho que la amaba, pero ¿Qué sentía ella por Ezra? No podía dejar que esto sucediera; se juró a sí misma no volver a amar. En verdad era por que tenía miedo; miedo de perder de nuevo a sus seres queridos. Su corazón lo habían pisado demasiado. Respiró profundamente y decidió aclarar sus ideas en la cama y medio aturdida se dirigió a su camarote.

-Es eso lo que sientes… ¿Segura?

-Nunca había estado tan segura de algo… cuando estoy con ella, me siento diferente, completa…

-Entonces sí es lo que imaginaba…- Leyn puso una mueca de dolor en el rostro y frunció el seño; mientras ponía su mano sobre su corazón.

-Leyn-san… ¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes Ezra, estoy bien. Ve a tu camarote; ya estamos en la base después de todo.

Ezra asintió y se retiró, un poco preocupada por Leyn. Bajó de la nave y fue a su habitación; se cambió de ropa y se echó en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Estaba segura de que Rebeka no la quería tanto como ella la quería, sino que tal vez era una molestia para la líder del escuadrón Dread. Pero todo lo contrario; en ese momento Rebeka se encontraba afuera de su habitación y dudaba en si debía o no tocar la puerta.

Fin del capítulo.-

_** FearTheFluff: Fin del capítulo 02, espero que les haya gustado y la intriga del final los haya intrigado. Como siempre…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR REVIWS! **_

… _**¿Haya de haber es con "y"? ¿VERDAD?**_


	3. Siendo como eres & Las nuevas reclutas

**Cuando te conocí**

_**--------------------------------------------**_

**_FearTheFluff: Hola a todos los que leen este fic. Aprovecho que actualizo para comunicarles a todos lo feliz que me hace que, ahora, haya tantos fics en esta sección. Originalmente solo había uno, el de Gabe Logan, pero luego adivinen quien puso otro… ¡FearTheFluff! Y luego, me gusta pensar que ayude, hay un montón de fics más y están en aumento. La mejor parte… 99.1 de ellos son lo máximo. Arigato. Ahora agradecimientos…_**

_**PD: Como ya saben todos pido reviews por montón… Gracias…**_

**L' Fleur Noir:** Gracias por la devuelta de favor. Entiendo que no te guste el Yuri, pero aprovecho que lo mencionas para aclararle a usted (y a todos, no crean) que yo no escribo Yuri porque sea Yuri y yo tenga una fijación con eso, sino que así salen las parejas y yo, como liberal que soy pues, tomo las parejas que me gustan. SI piensas en un mundo de solo mujeres, piensas en Yuri (YURI NO ES IGUAL A HENTAI… AVISO) Arigato por su Review.

**Ezequielhl**: Amigo mío, te agradezco con todo corazón que me hayas dicho que haya es con "y". Si no era así me hubiera sentido horrible… Con lo mucho que me gusta la ortografía. Aquella situación que comentas me constó imaginarla, en verdad me basé en algo que le pasó a un amigo mío (en el que he basado ligeramente el carácter que le he dado a Rebeka).

Se muy bien que la escena del espacio es mala, la escribí a la rápida y ni tuve tiempo de pensarla bien. La próxima escena del espacio te prometo que va a estar mejor ¡Para usted!

Y sobre el pasado de Rebeka (no, no lo base en mi amigo) es muy triste y lo sé. Pero bueno, hay que darle motivos a la gallina para que cruce la calle.

PD: Mi meta es llegar, algún día, a tu lista de favoritos. Y no dejaré de escribir hasta lograrlo.

**Tsu Asakura**: No me sorprende que nos sea su pareja favorita Tsu-san, ya que no conozco a nadie (por ahora, claro está) que sienta interés por estas dos. De que la relación existe, existe. Pero nadie la toca mucho. Me halaga mucho que le guste como escribo y que me digas que soy buena escritora. Arigato

**Healer**: De nada. Y sobre la confusión y eso, tienes razón es normal… Se de que hablo… Bueno, el pasado de Rebeka es triste y un poco inverosímil y lo tengo muy, muy claro en mi mentecilla, pero, como le dije a Ezequielhl, hay que darle razones a la gallina para que cruce la calle.

_**--------------------------------------------**_

**Parte 4:**

**Siendo como eres**

_**------------------------------------------------------------**RECAPITULEMOS******--------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ezra asintió y se retiró, un poco preocupada por Leyn. Bajó de la nave y fue a su habitación; se cambió de ropa y se echó en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Estaba segura de que Rebeka no la quería tanto como ella la quería, sino que tal vez era una molestia para la líder del escuadrón Dread. Pero todo lo contrario; en ese momento Rebeka se encontraba afuera de su habitación y dudaba en si debía o no tocar la puerta. 

_**------------------------------------------------------------**RECAPITULEMOS******--------------------------------------------------------------**_

Respiró hondo y tocó la puerta.

-¿Si?- preguntó Ezra

-Soy… Soy yo, Rebeka…- respondió, esperando que le abriera la puerta.

Esta se abrió, y Rebeka entró a la habitación; Ezra estaba sentada en su cama y Rebeka vió su rostro enrojecido. Había estado llorando. Se sentó a su lado, pero sin rozar sus cuerpos. Luego es puso de pie nuevamente y se arrodilló enfrente suyo.

-Go… Go… Gomen… ne Ezra…

-…

-No quería lastimarte, es que, no me gusta hablar de eso…

-Leyn-san me contó… sobre tú pasado…

-Lo sé…

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Escuche parte de su conversación desde afuera

-…- Ezra se sonrojó…

-¿Qué tanto?

-Lo suficiente…

-…

-Ezra, me perdonas… Si no lo haces no te culpo por que yo entiendo que…- Ezra no dejó que terminará de hablar, ya que con un dedo sobre sus labios la silenció.

-Ahora te comprendo mejor y… Te perdono Rebeka-san…

-Ezra…

-¿Sí?

-No me llames "San"…

-…Rebeka…chan…

-Que conste, eres la única que me puede llamar así…

Ezra sonrió, y Rebeka también. Era la primera vez desde que se unió las piratas de que sonreía de esa manera, sintiéndose tan libre y tan feliz.

-Ya tengo que irme, hasta mañana- dijo Rebeka mientras se volteaba.

-Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Tiempo presente)_

Ezra despertó e intentó encontrar a Rebeka, pero no la vió en ninguna parte. Se levantó de la cama y la busco en la cocina. De repente se le había ocurrido comer algo; pero no estaba allí. Tal vez en el baño; hace poco se quedó dormida en el piso de este; pero no estaba allí tampoco. Solo se le ocurría un lugar más.

Y allí estaba ella; Rebeka, capitana del Paraíso, conocida por ser fuerte, estricta y muy fría con los demás, metida en la cuna durmiendo con Karu-chan. Era cierto, era lo más tierno que Ezra había visto, pero le daba curiosidad el por qué su compañera estaba durmiendo en la cuna de su hija. Así que se acercó y sobó la mejilla de Rebeka; ella despertó.

-Ezra- dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué haces Anata?- luego de recordar donde estaba, Rebeka se sonrojó

-Umm... Bueno… Es que… Karu estaba llorando y no quería despertarte, entonces vine yo y solo se durmió cuando me metí en la cuna y… me quedé dormida también…

-Jaja- Ezra no podía evitar reírse, era muy gracioso si te imaginabas a Rebeka, con su tamaño, metiéndose Dios sabe como en la cuna.

-Vamos sal…- dijo, dándole la mano para que saliera. Lo logró, pero fue difícil.

-Me duele la espalda- dijo

-No me sorprende, estabas casi doblada en dos…- dijo Ezra, y ambas empezaron a reír en susurros, para no despertar de nuevo a Karu-chan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Hace 7 años, en la base pirata…)_

**Parte 5:**

**Las nuevas reclutas,**

**Y un desafortunado accidente**

Rebeka despertó con la voz de Leyn llamándola desde el altavoz. Se levantó de golpe y recordó que debía estar despierta hace como dos horas. Así que antes de que parpadeara un ciego ella ya estaba enfrente de la habitación. Se detuvo en la puerta, se acomodó la ropa y se peino con las manos. Respiró hondo y entró.

-Rebeka, llegaste- dijo Leyn

-Perdón por la demora es que yo…

-No te preocupes…

-Hay nuevas reclutas y quiero que tú vayas a explicarles todo

-…No hay problema…

-Esta es la lista son… 5

-Entendido

Rebeka sabía a donde ir. Y fue allí de inmediato. Al llegar se encontró con las cinco chicas. Una de ellas tenía el cabello color celeste, cortado muy pequeño, y una marca en forma de estrella en la mejilla. A su lado una chica de largo cabello marrón y lentes gigantescos. Otra chica de gafas, pero de cabello más claro. Y dos otras que estaban tomadas de la mano. La más alta era una rubia de ojos verdes y la otra, más bajita, era de pelo verde y ojos negros.

-Buenas tardes- dijo, y tomó la lista

-Deben de decir su edad y puesto por el que vienen- dijo, todas asintieron

-Basil Jura- Dijo, y la blonda se puso de pie

-14 años, piloto Dread- dijo, y tomó asiento

-Gisborn Meia- y la joven de pelo celeste se paró

-13 años, vengo para ser piloto Dread- y luego se sentó

-Orangello Barnette- dicho eso la joven de cabello verde abandonó su asiento

-12 años, piloto Dread- y tomó asiento nuevamente

-Underberg Parfet – y la de los lentezotes se levantó

-13 años, mecánica- y se sentó otra vez.

-Vaughn Zana

-12 años, mecánica- dijo la última y se sentó

La misma rutina de hace algunos años se repitió y dejó a cada principiante en diferentes lugares.

Ezra aún estaba dormida. No dormida dormida, pero aún tenía mucho sueño; y no se sentía del todo bien. Tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza; y pensó que lo mejor sería seguir durmiendo hasta que este desapareciera. Ahora que se sentía mejor se puso de pie y comenzó a saltar por la habitación.

-¡¡Lo logré! ¡¡Primera fase completa! - dijo mientras saltaba.

-Aunque, aún me falta mucho por recorrer, se que algún día podré ver una sonrisa suya desde el fondo del corazón- se dijo a sí misma, mientras se preparaba para salir. Se sentía muy feliz.

Mientras tanto, Geena corría por los pasillos de la base, buscando a Rebeka. Cuando por fin la encontró corrió hacia ella.

-¡¡¡¡¡Líder!- gritó desde la lejanía

-¿Geena? ¿Qué pasa?

-Es Leyn-san, parece que le dio algo no sé. Pero de repente se desmayó, necesitamos de su ayuda para trasladarla a la enfermería.

-¿Por qué a mí?

-Por que esta en la cámara de entrenamiento, y no podemos abrir la puerta desde afuera.

-Maldita sea.

Rebeka y Geena corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero parecía que iba a ser inútil. Ya que en la sala de entrenamiento estaban Eliza y Dana, tratando de romper la puerta, sin éxito alguno. El oxígeno dentro de la cámara se apagaría en cualquier momento aunque Kiza hacía lo posible por que no sucediera. Justo cuando pensaban que todo estaba perdido, llegó Rebeka, quien de un solo golpe destruyó la puerta y sacó a Leyn.

-Maldita sea, apúrense- les dijo, mientras corría hacia la enfermería.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Jane, la doctora; quien estaba acompañada por Ezra que fue a avisarle de la situación. Rebeka depositó a Leyn en la camilla, y la dejaron a solas con la doctora. Todas las presentes estaban muy tensas; ya que no podían imaginar lo que sería perder a su querida comandante.

-Rebeka-chan ¿Sabes que fue lo que le pasó?

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea Ezra

-Pero, el otro día, que estaba hablando con ella, pasó algo… No sé que habrá sido pero pude entender que le dolía el corazón…

-¿El corazón?

-No lo sé…pero esa fue mi impresión

-Líder, yo también he visto a Leyn-san tener esas molestias, pero ella dice que no es nada.- comentó Geena mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-Yo estuve leyendo sus antecedentes médicos y no vi nada acerca de su corazón…- dijo Eliza, todo el mundo la miró…

-…Ehm… bueno… este… yo…- gracias a Dios, o mejor dicho para la suerte de Eliza, Jane salió de la enfermería

-No se preocupen; Leyn solo tuvo un desmayo. Pueden volver a sus puestos

-Entendido- dijo Rebeka, y todas las presentes se alejaron de la enfermería, aún discutiendo.

-Ah! Se me olvidaba, tengo que pedirle algo a la doctora, vuelvo- dijo Ezra, mientras regresaba sobre sus propios pasos

-Leyn, deberías cuidarte más… Me preocupas- le dijo Jane a la comandante, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Es que quiero ser más fuerte, no quiero que las demás piensen que soy débil; me tienen en muy alta estima- dijo Leyn, mientras acariciaba los brazos que la rodeaban.

-Tu condición es muy delicada, sabes que tu corazón es muy débil, no quiero que mueras, por favor… Dime que vendrás a hacerte el chequeo cada semana.

-Lo haré- dijo Leyn, mientras se volteaba y besaba a Jane en los labios.

Ezra se sonrojó, acababa de enterarse de dos cosas que no debería saber… O que al menos no sabía. La relación entre la doctora Jane y Leyn-san; pero lo más importante la condición de esta. Obviamente, como cualquiera que se entere de algo que se mantenía en secreto; Ezra salió corriendo, para contarle todo a Rebeka.

-Rebeka-san- preguntó Dana, mientras miraba fijamente a Rebeka

-¿Qué sucede Dana?

-¿Desde cuando tu y Ezra se tratan con tanta confianza?

-No se de que hablas- dijo Rebeka, apartando la vista para ocultar su sonrojo

-Te dijo chan… y no dejas que nadie lo haga

-Es cierto, la última vez que me fijé le gritaste a Lana por decirte así…- dijo Eliza, mirando confundida a su superior.

-E-eso no les incumbe- dijo Rebeka, acelerando el paso. Kiza, Dana y Eliza se miraron pícaramente… Tenían un nuevo objetivo.

**_FearTheFluff: Esperen oír de mí pronto… Y si les gusto (o si no les gusto)… ¡DEJEN REVIEW ONEGA!_**


	4. Un momento más: La bitácora de Dana

**Cuando te conocí**

_**--------------------------------------------**_

**_FearTheFluff: Me disculpo por lo corto que es este capítulo, pero es lo que pude hacer… Me siento culpable… Pero en fin, al menos quedó bien. Es bonito…_**

**Agradecimientos:**

**L' Fleur Noir: **Voy a ignorar el hecho de que puso este si lo leí, ya que no se como interpretar esto… En fin… Perdóname, pero este capítulo es también corto… ¡GOMEN NASAI!... Bueno en fin. Me gusta que te guste como me gusta escribir (¡JA!). EL fic prometido de Dita/Hibiki está en proceso creativo, las ideas vienen a mí…

**Grazy**: Sin mucho que decir… ¿Eso es bueno no?... No sé, pero después de todo me ha dicho que la historia es buena… "El fic es perfecto"… No creo que para tanto (No intentes ser modesta que no te sale Fear')… Gracias por poner un Review en mi fic, que son los que me hacen saber que mis historias son aceptadas.

**L' Fleur Noir (again): **Recuerdo que le mandé un reply explicando mi propia sorpresa al ver que puse los ojos de Barnette como negros. Aprovecho esta oportunidad para decir que desde ahora son morados, como son en verdad y como debí haber puesto desde un principio.****

**Ezequielhl: **Amigo mío, me parece genial que te parezca lindo que mi amigo haya inspirado en cierto modo al poco desarrollado personaje de Rebeka. Ya tuvimos una conversación sobre Gordon Freeman ¿no? Salvar el mundo al lado de un completo desconocido. No pues, como diría una amiga de mi hermana (a veces yo también lo digo, dicho sea de paso) no manches.

Suave con los abrazos al monitor Ezequielhl, no vaya a ser que te pase corriente o algo (XD). SI es inevitable, uno siempre refleja su vida en lo que escribe.

Romanticismo sin melosidad es un talento con el que se nace (XD), en verdad solo requiere imaginarse la escena como si fuera la tele y… ¡PRESTO! Allí esta.

Ya te explique que es CHAN, KUN y SAN ¿recuerdas? A cambio de que me explicaras que era HDP… Al final mejor ni me enteraba de que era…

La poderosa Rebeka aún tiene muchas puertas por destruir y mucha gente por ayudar, así que "Don't worry, be happy" hay aún mucho tiempo para poner una escena como la que propones.

"Poco para el peso"… Creo que voy a dejar la dieta… No mentira, si entiendo, espero que este fic mejore para llegar a vuestros favoritos.

**_REVIEWS POR FAVOR _**

_**--------------------------------------------**_

**Parte 6**

**Un momento más: La bitácora de Dana**

Ezra le contó, esa noche, a Rebeka, todo lo relacionado con la conversación en la enfermería. Rebeka estaba entre confundida y estupefacta. No sabía que decir, pero si sabía que sentir; estaba aterrada.

-Leyn-san, está enferma… No… no lo sabía

-Creo que solo ella, Okashira y Jane-sama lo saben

-Me parece razonable, ahora lo sabes Ezra… Hay que cuidar de la comandante

-Si, no lo olvidaré Rebeka-chan

-Umm… sobre eso…

-¿Sucede algo?- la forma en la que Ezra la miró fue tan tierna, que Rebeka no tuvo el corazón de decirle lo que iba a decir. Solo se quedó contemplando su mirada.

-Nada… Nada

……………………………………………………

Solo era cuestión de crear una situación en el momento adecuado en el lugar adecuado. Eso lo tenía claro, lo que Dana no lograba entender era cómo hacer que Rebeka fuera sincera. Sabía a ciencia cierta que ella era una persona fría, pero Ezra afirmaba que no era así.

-Es que no la conocen bien- les dijo en una ocasión

-Y ¿tu sí?- le había respondido Dana, ella solo se sonrojó intensamente y no volvió a mencionar nada al respecto. Esa fue la pista número 1.

La pista número 2 había sido un poco más fácil de encontrar. Y era muy obvia. Estaba en el simple hecho de la confianza que se notaba había entre las dos. Aunque Rebeka lo negaba un trillón de veces todas se habían percatado de que trataba a Ezra de una manera distinta a como trataba a las demás. También notaban como ambas solían sonrojarse a la simple mención de una posible relación entre ellas. Más de un golpe le había dado la líder del escuadrón Dread a Dana por decir esas cosas. Pero ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Oh no. Y eso era lo que Rebeka ignoraba, de que donde fuera Dana la observaba.

La tercera pista la encontró recientemente, un hallazgo que considero muy importante para develar el misterio de todo esto. Leyó el diario de Ezra. Lo sé, lo sé, eso es un delito, pero nada iba a detener a Dana. Ella fue siempre conocida por inmiscuirse en aquellas cosas que la mayoría de gente dejaría pasar. Así fue como terminó descubriendo que, en efecto, su amiga estaba enamorada de Rebeka.

El diario no le revelaba nada muy importante, pero era una pieza crucial en crear esa situación en la que estaba trabajando. Obviamente con ayuda de Eliza y Kiza, quienes tenían un gran interés en ver sonreír a la líder. Eliza hizo, a su vez, un descubrimiento también muy interesante.

-Rebeka-san…

-¿Si?

-Ha visto a Ezra…

-…- Rebeka se sonrojó a la sola mención de su nombre- ¿Por qué debería saber en donde está?

-Porque, bueno, ustedes dos pasan mucho tiempo juntas y…a Ezra le gustas…- El intenso sonrojó de Rebeka ante la afirmación de Eliza hizo entender a ella, y a todas las demás presentes de que ella estaba al día con los sentimientos de la otra mujer y la forma encogida en la que salió del cuarto fue solo un punto más en su contra.

El quinto hecho en la lista fue ese incidente. En el que Dana casi se sale con la suya. Todas estaban en la sala de reuniones cuando se cortó la energía y Ezra se había desmayado. Rebeka la había tenido sostenida en los brazos todo el tiempo y no dejaba de decirle cosas tan dulces, que nadie jamás pensó que pudiera decir.

Hoy era su oportunidad. Era el cumpleaños de Ezra.

Hoy era el día. Era el cumpleaños de Ezra.

Hoy el cumpleaños de Ezra, Y Rebeka acababa de enterarse.

En mitad del espacio, obviamente, no podía comprarle nada. Y ese era el motivo de su angustia.

-¡ELIZA!- gritó por los pasillos, pero no hubo respuesta.

-¡ELIZA!- dijo y esta vez la respuesta le llegó.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?

Rebeka le dijo que necesitaba darle algo a Ezra pero no tenía nada. Eliza había practicado que decir, el plan estaba tan listo que nada podía salir mal.

-¿Por qué tan desesperada? No es necesario que le de nada…

-Claro que lo es, es que…

-Lo sabía…

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Rebeka, volviendo a su entonación fría habitual.

-Que ustedes dos… ya sabes…

--… Eso no es de tu incumbencia Eliza

-Tienes razón, podrías hacerle algo.

-Tal vez…- dijo mientras se iba, dejando a Eliza con medio diálogo metido en la cabeza, medio diálogo preparado en la mente que nunca llegó a usar.

"No sirvo para esto, realmente no sirvo" dijo, botando nuevamente la hoja de papel "Podría dibujar algo" se propuso, pero a los pocos minutos había botado el papel al suelo. "Un poema, una canción…" frustrada golpeó la pared…

-¡NI QUE FUERA TAN IMPORTANTE!- gritó… "La pregunta sería ¿Por qué es tan importante para mí?...

……………………………………………………

Ezra no pensaba recibir nada por su cumpleaños, y su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, aún un poco dormida, y fue recibida por un desentonado canto por parte de sus compañeras y una montaña de regalos la aplastó.

-No tenían que hacer nada…

-Tu siempre tan linda pequeña Ezra- dijo Eliza, estirándole los cachetes.

-Siempre estás ayudándonos, así que pensamos que merecías un montón de regalos- le dijo Lana sonriendo.

-¿Y Rebeka-chan?

-No lo se…- dijo Dana, y todas vieron como, por unos segundos, el rostro de Ezra mostró tristeza y decepción.

……………………………………………………

Rebeka tenía el regalo en sus manos, y por alguna razón no quería dárselo. Cada persona cercana a Ezra le había dado uno, pero Rebeka solo había improvisado un pequeño poema, ya que carecía de talento en cualquier otra cosa, y había envuelto uno de sus trabajos más recientes. Dudaba, profundamente, en sí debía entregar tan tonto obsequio. Gracias a Lana no tuvo que siquiera pensar al respecto. Ella le había dicho a Ezra que fuera a hablar con Rebeka, a pesar de que el plan original de Dana no era ese Lana pensó que era mejor dejarse llevar por como iban las cosas.

Rebeka y Ezra se encontraron en el comedor, y, sin que ellas supieras, estaban allí también Kiza, Dana y Eliza. Este grupo estaba escondido estratégicamente debajo de una mesa y cuchicheaban entre sí, haciendo apuestas. Ezra se paró enfrente de Rebeka y la saludo, la otra mujer hizo lo mismo, pero con cierto aire de timidez. El regalo para Ezra lo tenía oculto detrás suyo y, aún, debatía consigo misma sobre si debería o no dárselo.

-Me dijeron que viviera a verte…

-¡Ah! Si, es que yo quería decirte feliz cumpleaños y…

-…- Ezra estaba cada segundo más confundida sobre las intenciones de Rebeka.

-Darte… Darte esto- finalmente reunió el valor necesario y le entregó el presente a Ezra. Esta lo tomó en sus manos y luego de agradecerle a Rebeka unas tres veces, lo abrió lentamente. Rebeka estaba menos nerviosa y, mientras el papel rojo comenzaba a caer al piso, se sentía más relajada. El regalo era una nota y una caja de madera decorada con dibujos de estrellas. Ezra tomó la nota, y allí fue cuando Rebeka se sintió mal nuevamente, la leería en voz alta.

Desde debajo de la mesa el trío de torpes aguardaba el momento y Dana, con su grabadora estaba conservando estos momentos.

-… Te quise escribir un poema- empezó a leer Ezra- Te quise escribir una canción, pero al final solo pude, dejar volar mi imaginación… ¡Que lindo! ¿Tú lo escribiste?

-Ehm… Si…

-Gracias…

-La caja también la hice yo, es que mi Fama me enseñó a hacer esas cosas y las hago en mi tiempo libre…- Rebeka se sonrojó un poco, pero sentía que se le regresaba la presión a lo que se considera normal.

-Es increíble, no sabía que pudieras hacer algo tan bonito- dijo Ezra, mirando el regalo una y otra vez- Gracias, Rebeka-chan- En ese momento ella se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y besó tiernamente la mejilla de Rebeka. Ella se sonrojó…

-¡NO TOQUES!... OUCH…- escucharon, al parecer el ruido provenía de debajo de la mesa. La experiencia le había enseñado a Rebeka que solo había un grupo humano capaz de espiarla de esa manera.

-¡SE PUEDE SABE QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO!- gritó furibunda, mientras pateaba la mesa, la cual cayó bastantes metros mas lejos, chocando contra la pared y rajándose por la mitad, dejándolas así, al descubierto

-RETIRADA- dijeron mientras salían corriendo a toda velocidad, seguidas por Rebeka.

"_Tan cerca, de nuevo…" _ pensó Ezra, y por un momento, solo un momento, sintió algo de odio por sus tres compañeras, pero este desapareció cuando leyó nuevamente la nota, sintió el regalo en sus manos y recordó la suavidad de las mejillas de Rebeka. Se sonrojó ante aquel pensamiento y salió en dirección a su cuarto.

_**--------------------------------------------**_

_**FearTheFluff: Y eso es todo… No es muy largo, pero me parece bonito… No me gusta esa palabra…**_

_**PD: Sugerencias aceptadas.**_

_**PD2: … Ya voy por el sétimo capítulo en verdad, pero voy poniéndolo de a pocos, planeo meter un capítulo entre este y el que viene, por lo que no habrá flashes al futuro en el siguiente capítulo (que probablemente conste de dos partes y sea largo, pero necesito que tengan paciencia para que lo ponga)**_

_**Nos vemos en bastante tiempo…**_

**_No bastante "bastante" pero más de lo normal  _**

_**--------------------------------------------**_

_**10000000 FearTheFluff**_

_**10000000 Original**_

_**SI ME COPIAS TE MUTILO**_

_**Gracias por su comprensión… aunque ninguno de mis fieles lectores me copiaría se que es bueno decirlo… **_

_**REVIEWS ONEGAI!**_


	5. Ese Accidente

**Cuando te conocí**

_**--------------------------------------------**_

**_FearTheFluff¡Hola! Jeje… Demoré bastante más de lo que esperaba es actualizar y por eso lo siento… :(_**

_**¡Alerta! Esto no es el siguiente capítulo… Repito ¡Alerta! Capítulo especial.**_

_**Espero que disfruten este pequeño capitulillo.**_

**Grazy: **Estas en lo correcto sobre el significada de Anata. No hay una traducción exacta pero es como le dice una mujer a su pareja (generalmente a su esposo… pero ¿Quién lo cuenta?) Me estas subiendo más la soberbia ¡Cuidado! Una pelusa inflada de ego puede ser peligrosa. Gracias por leer mi historia.

**Ezequielhl**¡HE AQUÍ TU PEDIDO! Haya sido pedido o no lo hice, porque yo también me sentí muy poco satisfecha con ese punto. Y repito (como en el mensaje que te mandé) ¿Qué es I-S.O.B? Lamento informarte que aún estoy en EOLSD (Entrenamiento de Orientación del Lector Sobre los Diálogos) El poema de un reglón o de UNICA ESTROFA es un detallito, tampoco podía hacer que su primer intento fuera una obra maestra tipo Calderón de La Barca. Tan lindo como siempre Ezequielhl. Gracias.

**Healer: **Me gusta que le guste el detalle. Me demoró mucho pensar que diantres le iba a regalar Rebeka a Ezra. Pero al final fue un bonito detalle. La idea de mutilar a los Infieles lectores viene de hace mucho, que (nunca supe por qué lo hicieron si el fic era tan malo…) me plajearon… Sé que puedo confiar en mis queridos lectores pero nunca esta de más advertir. Arigato.

_**Ahora con lo bueno…**_

_**--------------------------------------------**_

**Parte 6 ½ (Capítulo Especial)**

**ESE Incidente**

_(Para Ezequielhl…)_

Todos sabemos que no es saludable molestarse por todo. Todos sabemos que lo mejor es tomarse las cosas a la ligera y resolver los problemas con alegría. Todos menos Rebeka, al parecer, ya que la base estaba cayéndose (casi literalmente), a pedazos y ella estaba apunto de entrar en un colapso nervioso. Incluso Leyn, sobre quien la mayor parte de la responsabilidad caía, estaba relajada. Sería más acertado decir sobre quien la responsabilidad solía caer, ya que, el motivo para el estado de ánimo de Rebeka se debía a que la comandante había decidido que la persona más indicada para organizar los arreglos de la base era ella. Okashira solo reía y decía que lo que tuviera que pasar pasaría.

Ezra había pasado las últimas semanas tratando de ayudar a Rebeka lo más posible, pero parecía que iba a ser inútil. Estaba que le gritaba todo el mundo y sus constantes desveladas a causa del estrés comenzaban a notarse. Y la peor parte de todo era el simple hecho de que las cosas en la base no parecían mejorar en lo más mínimo.

-Tal vez sea mejor que le pidas a Leyn-san que te asigne a alguien que te ayude…- le había sugerido Ezra en una ocasión, hablando casi para sí misma.

-No necesito ayuda- respondió Rebeka, un poco enojada.

Ese había sido el primer y último intento de la joven mujer de convencer a la líder Dread de desistir de hacer ese trabajo por su cuenta. Sabía que, sin importar cuantas veces intentara, no iba a poder hacer que ella cambiase de opinión. Si algo había aprendido andando con Rebeka era que no solo era una persona aparente fría, sino también muy dura de roer y con ideas muy firmes. Para decirlo más fácil (en cristiano) era terca como una mula.

Cuando empezaron a ocurrir cosas malas, Leyn vió la oportunidad de poner a prueba a Rebeka y saber si tenía, o no, madera para ser la próxima comandante del Green Angel, en el hipotético caso de que a ella le sucediera algo en batalla. Fue esa la explicación que le dio a Ezra cuando ella fue, obviamente sin decirle nada a Rebeka, a pedirle ayuda para su compañera. Cuando lo dijo, Ezra vió, por unos segundos, preocupación el ojos de Leyn. Pero, como ella cambió de expresión con gran velocidad, la joven pensó que aquello debió ser su imaginación (debido a los nervios, obviamente) y lo dejó pasar.

-Lo primero sería detener los apagones. Luego tapar esos agujeros en el techo. Reorganizar la distribución de cuartos y…- Rebeka apuntaba todo lo que tenía que hacer en una libreta pero justo cuando creyó tener todo listo, sucedió algo terrible.

-Rebeka, necesitamos que cambien los repuestos. Lana dice que al menos el 30 no esta en óptimas condiciones- Gascogne había entrado sin previo aviso causando, no solo sobresalto por su repentina llegada, sino también molestia por la llegada de más trabajo. Rebeka solo arrancó la hoja de su libreta y volvió a empezar. Teniendo en cuenta este nuevo ítem que había aparecido.

Una reunión de emergencia tenía que ser convocada. Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó Rebeka. Así que reunió a todas las que hubieran estado más de dos año en "el negocio" e hizo la reunión. Dana estaba aburridísima, ya que, lo único que Rebeka decía era lo que todas ya sabían: La base estaba destrozada.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia?- preguntó y, aunque no lo tenía planeado, sonó casi como un ruego.

-Yo tengo una- dijo Eliza- ¿Por qué no solo volamos la base y hacemos otra? Después de todo arreglar todo o empezar de cero no son tan diferentes…

-¿Alguien tiene una VERDADERA idea?- preguntó nuevamente, la irritación notándose en el tono de su voz.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es dividir las tareas entre todos- sugirió Lana

-Me suena lógico- dijo Varoa- Pero ¿Cómo hacemos la división?

-Eso se decide ahora- y así lo hicieron, varias horas de tratar de organizar sus agenda y sus horarios para tener tiempo de hacer todas y cada una de las reparaciones que necesitaran.

Ezra no se estaba sintiendo muy bien. No había podido dormir pensando en que Rebeka podría tener uno de sus, ya conocidos, ataques de ira y pelearse con alguien. Además, había estado teniendo los mismos hábitos alimenticios de Rebeka que consistían en desayunar, almorzar y cenar aire. Esto no afectaba a la capitana pero Ezra se sentía muy decaída.

Sucedió, como suele suceder, lo peor. Mientras hablaban, discutían, peleaban, entre otras acciones que involucran violencia y/o intercambio de ideas se fue la luz. Oscuridad absoluta. Un grito agudo par parte de varias chicas estremeció la, ahora oscurísima, sala de reuniones. Lo único que se podía ver en la oscuridad eran los ojos amarillos de Geena. Cosa que causó que, por unos instantes, todo el mundo la mirara como a un extraterrestre; esto paró solo cuando ella las miró con ganas de arrancarles los brazos.

-¿Están todas bien?- preguntó Leyn, hablando por vez primera en la reunión. Se escuchó algo similar a un gemido diciendo si's y mas o menos'.

-¿Alguien tiene algo con lo que podamos iluminar este lugar?- preguntó Rebeka

-Yo creo que tengo… Aquí esta- y Kiza sacó una pequeña, y potente, linterna de Dios sabe donde. La oscuridad se transformó en un ambiente poco iluminado, casi rojizo. Todas suspiraron aliviadas ante la presencia de esta luz.

-Kiza… ¿De donde sacaste esa linterna?- preguntó Rebeka

-Hay cosas que no se dicen líder…

-Lo más importante ahora es saber que ha pasado… Y averiguar como podemos salir de aquí- indicó BC. Mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Kiza trató de contactar a Parfet a la sala de maquinas y luego de varios intentos logró comunicarse con ella. Lo que les dijo no era nada alentador. La ventilación se había ido y empezaba a hacer cada vez más calor. A simple vista se notaba que todas las presentes se sentían mal. Pero Ezra más que nadie. El malestar que sentía había incrementado y yo no aguantaba más. Rebeka estaba junto con Leyn y con BC tratando de encontrar una forma de salir. "Debo… Ayudarle… A… Rebeka-chan…" pensó.

Lo que Ezra no tenía calculado fue que, al pararse no pudo dar más de un par de pasos antes de desmayarse. Rebeka vió esto y más rápido que un rayo fue hacia ella. Llegó justo a tiempo como para sostenerla antes de que chocara con el piso. Los ojos de Ezra permanecieron cerrados por unos segundos.

-Ezra…- susurró Rebeka, la preocupación haciéndose presente en el hilo de su voz. La mencionada abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó varias veces. Si no hubiera sido por que más del 70 de las presentes se encontraban moribundas Ezra habría estado, en ese momento, rodeada total y absolutamente por gente preocupada. Pero, estando la situación como estaba solo sus amigas más cercanas estaban allí; esperando su respuesta…

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó, mirando a su alrededor un poco confundida.

-Te desmayaste…- le respondió Eliza, adelantándose a Rebeka.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?- preguntó la líder Dread, un poco enojada.

-Quería ayudarte… Rebeka-chan…

-… No tenías que hacerlo…

-…- Ezra calló, no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Rebeka les indicó a las demás que fueran a seguir tratando de salir del encierro.

-… Ezra no debiste esforzarte tanto…- le dijo Rebeka. Ezra se sorprendió mucho por lo que hizo Rebeka después, besó su frente- Tienes fiebre… Tonta…

-Rebeka-chan…Tú…- Ezra estaba sonrojada a más no poder, pues notó la forma en la que las personas a su alrededor miraron a Rebeka, aunque, claro que se sentía feliz.

-… ¿Ah¿Qué?- ella no entendía el por qué de la reacción de Ezra, ya que solo había sentido su temperatura haciendo lo que… Se sonrojó, diez veces más que Ezra, pero solo por un momento- Yo… Ehm… estaba sintiendo tu temperatura- dijo, nerviosa.

-No te preocupes…

-Sabes Ezra, a mi me basta con saber que estas a mi lado, no necesito que te fuerces así…

-Es que yo… quería ayudarte…- respondió Ezra, con rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

-Un poco…- Rebeka rió y besó nuevamente la frente de Ezra, pero por más tiempo que la vez anterior, ella cerró lo ojos.

-¿Y ahora?

-Mucho mejor- dijo y, como por arte de magia las luces se encendieron, los ventiladores empezaron a funcionar, las puertas se abrieron y entró Parfet, sudada.

-Lo logré- dijo y fue homenajeada con un gran grito. Kiza corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, diciéndole que era su mejor aprendiz.

-¿Puedes caminar?- le preguntó Rebeka a Ezra, ella negó con la cabeza y luego sintió como Rebeka la levantaba en brazos y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Ella se acurrucó en el pecho de Rebeka ycerró los ojos. Esta, a su vez, sonrojada como nunca caminó hacia el cuarto de la mujer en sus brazos, evadiendo la mayor cantidad de preguntas o comentarios humanamente posibles.

**-………………………………-……………………………….-…………………………..-**

**_FearTheFluff: Fin del capítulo especial. Siguiente capítulo en exactamente siete días de la subida de este especial. Gracias._**

_**Ezequielhl, espero que te haya gustado…**_


	6. Adiós & No todo podía ser perfecto

**Cuando te conocí **

_**--**_

**_FearTheFluff: Ahora si llega el siguiente capítulo y debo decir con orgullo que es bastante más largo que cualquier otro que haya puesto. Si es un montón de calidad o una pila de inmundicia es para que ustedes decidan lectores. Me temo que mis escenas espaciales de pelea aún son muy vagas, pero estoy practicando… Gomen ne…_**

_**PD: REVIEWS ONEGAI!**_

**Agradecimiento:**

**Ezequielhl: **Debo admitir que el capítulo Bonus Track se salió un poco de los parámetros con los que generalmente escribo… pero me quedo increíble. Gracias por decirlo por mí Ezequielhl. Por un momento, al escribir consideré poner "Baka" en lugar de "Tonta", peor pensé que algunas personas se les podría confundir el coco si lo ponía y perderían la esencia del momento. De todas formas es genial que me leyeras la mente… Jojo… Impecable es una linda palabra y la ironía ha forjado la loca historia de mi vida.

PD: **_Considero que mi sugerencia fue buena. Pero lo único valioso es llevarla a cabo _**¡Nada que ver! ¡Tu sugerencia fue la **_causa_** es VALIOSÍSIMA!

_**--**_

**Parte 7**

**Adiós, la palabra que más duele decir**

**(Y más si es para siempre)**

_(Tiempo presente…)_

-Anata

-…

-Beka-chan

-…

-Amorcito…

-…

-¡REBEKA!

-¡¡AHHHH! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién mató a quién?- Rebeka había saltado de la cama y casi volado hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-Tranquila, solo que ya es hora de levantarnos…

-Casi me causas un infarto…

-Jaja…

_(Hace 6 años, en la base pirata…)_

Los días transcurrían con una aburrida monotonía y toda la tripulación estaba cayendo víctima de la flojera. Felizmente esto cambió antes de que comenzaran a tener maratones de películas de amor y esas cosas que una hace cuando está muy aburrida. Okashira había ordenado que atacasen una nave de Taraak y todo el equipo se preparaba para salir al ataque. Rebeka y el equipo estaban listas para salir, cuando sucedió algo inesperado. Algo atacó el Green Angel. Todas en la nave sintieron el impacto.

-¡Amarone, que nos disparó!

-No lo sé, no hay nada en los radares…

-Veo algo… ¡Es la nave de Taraak!- exclamó Celtic.

-Nos han descubierto, maldita sea…- dijo Leyn pensando en una solución.

-¡Equipo Dread al ataque!- ordenó y en menos de un minuto los Dread salieron al ataque.

Rebeka dirigió al equipo a toda velocidad, y rápidamente se encontraban atacando la nave. Incluso las nuevas reclutas se encontraban peleando, ya que rápidamente habían adquirido experiencia. Meia y las demás nuevas atacaban la izquierda comandadas por Varoa, mientras que las restantes y Rebeka la derecha. El centro quedaba libre para que el Green Angel pudiese atacar.

-Ya casi está…- Leyn no pudo terminar la oración, ya que sintió una punzada en el pecho

-Leyn-san…-

-No es nada Belvedere, no te preocupes…

La batalla continuaba y las piratas tenían la ventaja. El quipo B y C lanzaban sus ataques hacia el frente, mientras que el equipo A se encargaba de destruir a cada uno de los Vanguard que salían de la nave a protegerla.

-Kiza, reporte de daños- dijo Leyn, aunque no con su tono habitual.

-Nada mal, los daños son mínimos… ¡Parfet no hagas eso!- y se cortó la comunicación.

-Gascogne necesito repuestos- dijo Rebeka, mientras su Dread surcaba el espacio para acercarse a la nave de los repuestos.

-No hay problema, Lana prepara todo.

-Entendido

Mientras ellas se encargaban de la batalla algo andaba mal en el puente. Gotas de sudor frío recorrían su frente y comenzaba a ver borroso. El dolor en su pecho se había hecho insoportable; todas estaban concentradas en la pelea y nadie lo notó. Excepto Ezra, que al voltear gritó aterrorizada.

-¡¡LEYN!- y saliendo de su puesto fue al lado de la comandante

-Leyn-san la batalla… ¿Ezra? ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Rebeka, quien acababa de abrir una frecuencia.

-Leyn-san está muy mal, voy a llevarla a la enfermería

-No Ezra, estoy bien- dijo Leyn, tratando de recuperar la compostura

-Pero…

-Es una ORDEN

Ezra no tuvo más opción que volver a su puesto, mientras Rebeka tuvo que continuar la pelea. En cuanto la nave masculina comenzó a huir los Dread se retiraron.

-Al fin…- Leyn se paralizó. Respiró hondo, pero esta vez no funcionó. El dolor se hacía más y más intenso, y comenzó a llorar. El dolor era demasiado. Se le nubló la vista, veía borroso. Y gritó, un grito ahogado y desgarrador; que hizo que todas dirigieran sus miradas hacia su dirección. Lo que vieron en ese momento era como Leyn se desvanecía. Cerró los ojos y calló sobre el tablero; con la mano aún sobre el corazón.

-¡¡LEYN-SAN!- gritó Ezra, mientras corría hacia la comandante. Trató de tomarle el pulso; pero no sintió nada. Horrorizada abrió una conexión con Rebeka.

-Rebeka-chan, Leyn-san… Leyn-san…

-Ezra, llama a Jane AHORA- dijo Rebeka, mientras y ella y todas las demás que estaban peleando ingresaban a la nave. Ezra llamó a la doctora, quien en menos de dos segundos estaba al lado de Leyn, tratando de revivirla. Le dio respiración de boca a boca e incluso le dio una descarga eléctrica, pero nada.

-Leyn…vamos, no puedes rendirte, no ahora…

-Jane-sama…

Jane seguía intentando hacer que Leyn despertara, pero parecía que nada funcionaría. Justo cuando todos se habían dado por vencidos Leyn tosió sangre y abrió los ojos.

-Jane-yochan…- dijo

-Leyn…

-Esta… ya no la cuento…

-No digas eso- respondió Jane. Justo en ese momento entró Rebeka, junto con las demás.

-Leyn-san…- murmuró la recién llegada.

-Rebeka… Quiero… Quiero que tú seas la comandante del Green Angel…

-No digas eso, tu vas a estar bien…

Leyn levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Jane. Mientras lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ambas. Y negó con la cabeza.

-Perdóname…

-¿Por qué? No has hecho nada malo…

-No iba a ir a mi chequeo esta semana…

-…Leyn, no por favor… No me dejes sola… No quiero que mueras, resiste, por favor…

-Te amo…- dijo, y su mano calló al suelo violentamente.

-Leyn…Leyn… ¡Leyn!- dijo la doctora, y comenzó a llorar, y sus lágrimas chocaron contra el cuerpo de la comandante. Todos los presentes estaban llorando por su muerte. Menos Rebeka, ella solo presionaba los puños y miraba hacia el piso

-Que idiota…

-¿Qué dijiste Rebeka-chan?

-Leyn-san era una diota… Si estaba enferma no debió, no debió forzarse tanto…

-Ella solo quería quedar bien con todos- dijo Jane entre sollozos.

Todos guardaban silencio.

--

_(Tiempo presente…)_

-Buenos días Karu- dijo Ezra, mientras retiraba a Karu de la cuna.

-AAAAAAAA- respondió la pequeña

-Ezra, el desayuno está listo- gritó Rebeka desde la cocina

-Ya vamos- dijo, tomando a la bebe en brazos y encaminándose a la cocina.

--

_(Hace 6 años, en la base pirata…)_

-Leyn Reiza fue una gran persona. Estuvo con nosotras desde hace más de diez años; y en ese tiempo todas aprendimos a quererla. No puedo expresar en palabras lo que siento en verdad, Leyn era para mí una hija.- Lo que dijo Okashira fue escuchadas por todas las presentes, quienes trataban de ocultar la tristeza dirigiendo la mirada al piso.

-El último deseo de Leyn fue que Rebeka fuera su sucesora, y así será. La nueva capitana del Green Angel, será Rebeka. Espero que todos lleven siempre un poco de Leyn en su corazón. Ella fue una persona muy sabia, muy atenta, y no seríamos lo que somos si no fuera por ella… Gracias.- Okashira abandonó el frente y se paró junto con las demás frente a la lápida. Poco a poco la gente se fue yendo y al final quedaron solo Ezra, Rebeka, Jane y algunas chicas más. Jane estaba destrozada. Y lloraba, y no dejaba de llorar.

-No va a ser lo mismo sin Leyn-san…- dijo Kiza

-Pues no…- respondió Eliza, mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba su mano.

-Voy a extrañarla mucho- dijo Dana mientras trataba de retener su llanto lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

-Ya me voy- dijo Geena- Estaré esperando ordenes suyas, comandante- luego se fue.

-Que fría es…- murmuró Kiza.

-No es eso… solo no quiere admitir que se siente triste- dijo Lana

-Yo también me voy… ¿vienes Meia-chan?

-Claro Varoa…

_¿Como debe de sentirse Jane-sama ahora? Si yo perdiera a Rebeka no podría seguir… _Pensó Ezra, mientras se cogía del brazo de Rebeka. Ella no se movió; estaba mirando a Jane. La mujer solo estaba cabizbaja mirando la lápida.

-Leyn… Eres una tonta… si tan solo… Hubieras ido a tus chequeos…-murmuró Jane para sí misma, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que las demás escucharan. Hay momentos en los que uno desea estar solo; y sin decir nada los demás te entienden. Es lo bueno de tener gente cercana. Todas entendieron lo que Jane necesitaba y la dejaron sola.

**Parte 8**

**No todo podía ser perfecto entre tú y yo**

_(Hace 5 años, en la base pirata…)_

-¡EZRA!- gritó Rebeka enfurecida

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Podrías explicarme por qué están mal estos números?

-Ah… este…

-Ah y este no pueden arreglarlo. Quiero que revises todo y lo consultes con Parfet y con Kiza antes de hacer cualquier cálculo.

-Entendido Rebeka-cha…. Comandante…

Ezra tomó todos los papeles y se dirigió a ingeniería. Desde que Rebeka se había hecho capitana del Green Angel, había cambiado mucho. Actuaba de una manera muy fría y… profesional con Ezra, y con todas las demás. A las demás les parecía normal, pero ella estaba muy resentida; sentía que lo que hubo entre ellas se había perdido.

-Hola Ezra-san- saludó Parfet

-Hola Parfet, hola Kiza

-Hola Ezra

Luego de confirmar todas las cifras; cosa que fue muy aburrido; tuvo que ir a ver al equipo Dread para preguntarles unas cosas. La nueva líder Varoa y la segunda al mando Meia (Aunque Geena y Eliza se opusieron a esto) junto con la tercera al mando, Eliza, recibieron a Ezra.

-Hola Ezra

-Tengo que preguntarles unas cosas para el inventario

-¿No es eso trabajo de Hildu-san?- preguntó Jura

-Ella está haciendo otras cosas. Ahora díganme, que falta en la sala de mantenimiento

-Yo creo que está perfecta- dijo Eliza

-Le faltan repuestos; Lana sabe cuales

-Ahora debe de estar en el registro- dijo Barnette, mientras empujaba a Jura que se estaba acercando demasiado a la puerta de salida.

-Será mejor que vaya al allí. Gracias por todo.

Ezra continuó con su cansada labor, sin mencionar aburrida; sobre todo lo demás. Estaba muy, muy, muy cansada y aburrida y, lo peor fue, que cuando terminó ya era muy tarde. Solo le quedó dejar los papeles sobre la mesa irse a dormir.

Ezra debe de haber estado con una de esas malas rachas de suerte; o al menos esa era la única forma de explicar la mala suerte que tenía en esos días. En la mañana fue a su puesto ya que fue llamada por Rebeka; en el camino se quedó pensando en que rayos había hecho ahora. Y se horrorizó al averiguar lo que era.

-Ezra… Me puedes explicar que pasó con los papeles.

-Los dejé sobre la mesa…

-No será en aquella mesa… ¿verdad?- dijo Rebeka, señalando una mesa (Con un enorme cartel de RECIÉN PINTADO), encima había una pila de papeles azules.

-Oh no…

-Oh si… Ahora debes de recoger toda la información de nuevo… Mejor olvídalo, ya no podemos hacer la orden… ¿Estás feliz ahora?

-…

-No era nada tan difícil, ya habías hecho todo. Ahora gracias a ti toda la tripulación se quedará sin comer.

-No es mi culpa, ese era el trabajo de Hildu, ella debió hacerlo, no debiste ponerla en otra cosa. Ella sabe muy bien como…

-¡No me hables así Ezra!- gritó Rebeka, mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente

-… ¡Es que no sabes como organizar las cosas!

-¡Si Leyn-san deseaba que yo fuera su sucesora era por algo!

-¡Nunca serás ni la mitad de buena de lo que fue Leyn!

-¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- gritó Rebeka, mientras le daba una bofetada a Ezra.

-Nunca serás como ella… por muchas razones…- dijo Ezra, mientras lágrimas corrían por su mejilla y colocaba su mano en donde había recibido el golpe.

-No me importa lo que pienses, tú no eres nadie.

-Pero yo… Has cambiado mucho desde que te volviste comandante, ya no eres la Rebeka que yo amé…

-¿Y quien dijo que yo alguna vez sentí algo por ti?

_Crack, _el corazón de Ezra se partió en dos ¿Qué había dicho Rebeka?

_¿Qué acabo de decir? _Se preguntó Rebeka, pera ya era muy tarde, Ezra había salido corriendo de la habitación, llorando…

--

_(Tiempo presente)_

-Di buenos días Karu- dijo Ezra agitando la manito de Karu-chan mientras entraba en la cocina.

-Hola Karu

-O…O…

-Anata, Karu-chan va a decir algo.

Rebeka se acercó a su hija y la miró detenidamente mientras la pequeña intentaba articular una palabra. Rebeka tenía el rostro enfrente del de la bebé y está la miraba.

-O…O… ¡OUMA!- dijo mientras colocaba su manita en la nariz de Rebeka.

-Ouma…- dijo nuevamente y comenzó a reírse, repitiéndolo una y otra vez.

-Ezra ella…

-Dijo su primera palabra, parece que apareciste en su vida justo a tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-Te quiere mucho, así como yo….

-Es bueno saberlo…

Y empezaron a reír.

--

_(Hace 5 años, en la base pirata…)_

Ezra salió corriendo de la base; sin importarle con cuanta gente se chocara ni cuantas personas le preguntaran que le pasaba; solo corrió. Y no se detuvo hasta estar varias cuadras lejos de la base. Se detuvo y, apoyándose contra una pared; empezó a llorar. Lloró hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas y solo le quedaba respirar de forma acelerada.

_No puedo creer que haya dicho eso ¿En verdad no significo nada para ella? Leyn estaba equivocada, no soy la indicada para ella. No creo que exista alguien en el mundo capaz de soportar su actitud. Me dijo que…jamás había sentido nada por mí y yo… yo la amo tanto; a pesar de todo… _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que sintió la presencia de alguien más, varios "alguienes" mas…

-¿Qué tienes preciosa? ¿Qué hace una princesa como tú en este lugar?- Ezra notó que la persona que le había dicho eso era una mujer corpulenta, algo mayor que ella y se veía muy fuerte. Varias otras mujeres con el mismo aspecto la rodearon.

-Habrá que enseñarle que le pasa a las princesitas que se escapan de casa no muchachas…

-Oh…no…- se dijo Ezra, al notar que no había forma de escapar de esas malhechoras.

Una de las mujeres cogió a Ezra por la espalda, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cuerpo. Otra de las mujeres comenzó a acercarse a ella y trató de aflojarle la ropa; pero Ezra se resistía. Otra de ellas le apuntó con un arma por la espalda y no tuvo más opción que dejar de forcejear. La que aparentaba ser la líder se paró enfrente suyo, tomó su barbilla y la miró a los ojos. Sonrió macabramente y la besó. Ezra trataba de resistirse pero la mujer forzaba sus labios y entró a su boca. Cerró los ojos y trató de detenerla, pero no pudo.

-Ni te rehuses preciosa, será peor para ti...- nuevamente esa expresión. Ezra tenía mucho miedo. Miró a su alrededor: enfrente tenía a la líder de la pandilla, a su lado otra mujer le apuntaba con un arma, detrás suyo una más le mantenía los brazos detrás del cuerpo, había como cuatro otras un poco más lejos. En conclusión no podría escapar.

Volvió la mirada a la líder quien le indicó a la pandillera atrás suyo que la soltara. Ezra ya no tenía los brazos atrapados pero nunca había estado tan lejos e librarse de las mujeres. La empujó contra la pared y empezó a desabotonarle la blusa lentamente; quería resistirse, pero no podía, se sentía débil y tenía miedo de que le disparasen; el arma seguía amenazándola. Pronto su blusa quedó desabrochada y la líder comenzó a tocarla. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la muchacha. La malditai rió y deslizó sus manos por debajo de su sostén. Se paralizó, cerró los ojos y ahogó un gemido en su garganta. Poco después sintió como la ropa que cubría su pecho era arrancada e iba a parar al suelo.

Abrió un poco los ojos al sentir que le tomaba las muñecas. La pandillera la aprisionó contra la pared y comenzó a besarla nuevamente mientras acariciaba sus pechos. Luego comenzó a besar su cuello, siguió bajando... Ezra tembló y apretó los puños, otro gemido deseaba abandonar su garganta y esta vez no pudo detenerlo.

-Ves que te gusta, en el fondo eres no eres más que una puta- dijo- Ahora te voy a enseñar lo que le pasa a las putas como tu.

Otra lágrima abandonó sus ojos y a esta la siguieron varias otras. Sintió que la mujer acariciaba su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura. La miró a los ojos y posó sus labios sobre los de la joven. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo... Por debajo de su falda, por debajo de su ropa interior, la tocaba, donde nadie antes lo había hecho. La estaba lastimando.

-Detente, por favor...- dijo Ezra como un murmullo, pidiendo ayuda, clemencia. La líder solo rió y comenzó a tocarla de forma más violenta. Dolía, dolía mucho. Una y otra vez entraba y salía de dentro suyo, sus manos la tocaban de forma brusca. Comenzó a gritar y a gemir, pedía ayuda. Llamaba Rebeka.

-¿Quién es esa tal Rebeka?- dijó la maldita, sin dejar de tocarla, tapándole la boca para que no gritase más. Sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas mientras su falda iba a dar al suelo...

Ezra estaba apunto de ser completamente desvestida por aquellas mujeres, cuando el golpe certero de una persona no identificada la liberó.

-Ezra ¿Está bien?- Ezra reconoció la voz de inmediato y apartó la vista de su rostro

-No…

-Malditas callejeras, como se atreven a siquiera tocarla. Bastardas las voy a matar… ¡Ella es MIA!

-Atrévete

-Ezra, vístete… Por favor…

-…

La pelea empezó, y Rebeka logró noquear a tres de ellas. Pero la cuarta no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, ya que era la líder. Cuando Ezra pensó que Rebeka había ganado una de las mujeres se levantó, y apuñaló a Rebeka en el estómago. Ella gritó, y todas las demás se pusieron de pie y huyeron.

-Esto no se va a quedar así maldita- dijo la líder y luego se fueron.

-¡REBEKA!- gritó Ezra, mientras llegaba justo a tiempo para sujetar a Rebeka, quien caía al suelo.

-Ezra… ¿Gané?...- preguntó

-Algo así

-Me duele el estómago Ezra-chan…

-Tranquila, voy a llevarte a la base

-No me gusta el nombre…

-¿Qué?

-De la nave… Green Angel, me recuerda mucho a Leyn… Ah y… lo siento…

-No hables más… Estaré contigo cuando despiertes, ahora y siempre.

--

_(Tiempo presente…)_

_**Es por eso que es importante… Que ustedes dos estén juntas; puede que tú seas la indicada… **_

-Beka-chan…

-¿Sucede algo?

-Podríamos ir a visitar la tumba de Leyn-san mañana

-Claro amor, pero… ¿Por qué?

-Me acordé de algo que ella me dijo, y quiero ir a agradecerle por dar tan bueno consejos.

-Oh…

-OUMA- dijo Karu

-SI Karu yo Ouma, ahora di Fama…

-Ouma…

-Fama…

-Oma…

-Casi, F-A-M-A

-Fa…ma… ¡¡FAMA!- y empezó a reír

-La pequeña aprende rápido.

-Al contrario de alguien que yo conozco…

-¡OYE!

--

_(Hace 5 años en la base pirata)_

Ezra llegó llena de sangre a la base, cargando a Rebeka y pidiendo ayuda. Jane atendió a Rebeka inmediatamente y mientras ella era tratada afuera hubo una conmoción.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Ezra?- preguntó Geena

-Fui atacada por unas mujeres y Rebeka-chan fue a protegerme…

-¿FUISTE ATACADA? ¿POR QUIÉN? Dime y yo voy les saco la mismísima, no puedo creer que hayan querido hacerte algo así me parece una barbaridad ¡Nadie puede lastimar a mi pequeña Ezra!- dijo Eliza

-Eliza, no creo que esa sea la solución- dijo Meia, mientras llegaba

-Meia tiene razón, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es rezar por que Rebeka-san esté bien- dijo Varoa

-Kiza dice que no funcionaban los transmisores y por eso no llegó la ayuda- dijo Eliza, calmándose un poco

-No importa, de todas maneras no lo estaba llevando- dijo Jura, mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Ezra – Va estar bien, ella es muy fuerte

-Eso espero…- dijo Ezra, aún llorando…

-Jura, realmente crees que…- Barnette no terminó de hablar, ya que su falta de tacto fue captada por Lana que la miró como si la fuera a matar.

En ese momento Jane salió de la habitación a la que todas miraban. Estaba sudada y con la bata llena de sangre.

-Jane-sama, Rebeka-chan…

-Va a estar bien…

-…- Ezra suspiró, estaba tan feliz…

-¡La comandante está bien!- dijo Eliza, mientras saltaba por todos lados y abrazaba a Kiza.

-Que alivio…- dijo Geena

-Rebeka es inmortal…- dijo Varoa bromeando, Jura y Barnette rieron

Lo feliz que se sentía no podía ser expresado con palabras, al menos no por el momento, solo tenía algo que decir.

-Puedo… Puedo ir a verla- dijo Ezra, a lo que todas callaron (obviamente todo el mundo se había enterado de que habían peleado, cortesía de Dana), les parecía extraño que Ezra no estuviese resentida con Rebeka.

-Claro, ahora está dormida, pero es probable que pronto recupere la conciencia, creo que le haría muy feliz que estés a su lado cuando despierte- dijo Jane, mientras dejaba que Ezra pasara a la habitación.

Cuando entró vió a Rebeka echada en una cama, conectada a un montón de aparatos. Y el sonido de la máquina que media su pulso era tranquilizador, estaba normal. Ezra se acercó y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama. _Rebeka… ¿Qué sientes tú por mí? _se preguntó Ezra, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. Poco a poco se quedó dormida, arrullada por el sonido de la máquina… Peep, peep, peep…

Rebeka no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente y se encontró con Ezra a su lado, como lo había prometido. Trató de levantarse, pero el dolor en su estómago no la dejo lograrlo y al contrario solo logró despertar a Ezra.

-Estás despierta…

-Si, algo así…

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele mucho el estómago, pero me siento bien de todas maneras; llegué justo a tiempo…

-Si, tenía miedo de que… de que, abusaran de mí…

-No lo permitiría jamás…

-…

-Ezra, perdóname. Lo que te dije, no lo pensé, es que, me siento muy estresada. Sé que nunca voy a poder cubrir el espacio que dejó Leyn, nunca seré tan buena como ella…

-No, tú eres buena a tu manera; no puedes compararte con nadie…

-Perdóname, por gritarte, por haberte golpeado, por todo lo que te dije. No debí hacerlo, es que… Aún tengo miedo de amar a alguien, pensé que si me enamoraba completamente de ti, terminaría perdiéndote, pero al final pensar eso fue tonto e inútil. Pensé que moriría, que no volvería a verte sonreír. Que moriría sin haberte dicho perdón…

-Rebeka-chan mejor no hables tanto no te valla a hacer daño…- dijo Ezra, ayudando a Rebeka a sentarse sobre la cama.

-No importa Ezra. Solo quiero decirte que, si alguna vez he mentido sobre algo, fue cuando dije que no te amaba… No puedo prometer que todo será perfecto, tal vez aún no puedo demostrar tanta intimidad enfrente de otras personas pero… Te amo Ezra y quiero pedirte que estés conmigo para siempre…

-Yo…

-Si es por mi mal carácter no te preocupes te prometo que me controlaré y que…- No pudo seguir hablando, Ezra la hizo callar. Pero no con un dedo como solía hacer generalmente; sino que la besó, en los labios. Rebeka le correspondió.

Desde afuera se escuchó un sobresalto, pero la pareja hizo caso omiso a los gritos y celebraciones de afuera de la habitación, solo existían ellas dos y nadie más en ese momento

_**FearTheFluff: Fin… Del capítulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos se acepta de todo mientras haya reviews interesantes y opiniones que son las que a una la anima a escribir ¿No?**_


	7. Un mes o El Escuadrón Rezra

**Cuando te conocí**

_**--------------------------------------------**_

_**FearTheFluff: Debo de haber tardado aproximadamente una eternidad y media en actualizar. Pero en fin. Este es un capítulo especial, me parece que esta muy tierno o "bonito", palabra que no me gusta mucho usar pero en fin...**_

**L' Fleur Noir: **Comprendo vuestro dolor. Es una pena que el día solo tenga 24 horas. Su fic de Seis Años y Un Día esta paralizado… Me quedé con las ganas. Es muy grato que le guste mi manera de escribir, especialmente cuando escribe usted tan bien.

PD: Mi gentileza es gratis e ilimitada. Jeje…

**Ezequielhl**: Querido FearMeISOB! No mentira… Estoy segura de haberle respondido a este review en un mail pero aclararé tu pregunta para que el público se entere. Si va a haber separación previa al hi-jackin del Ikazuchi. Pero falta… Bastante… Y repito ¡GRACIAS POR LEER AMIGO MIO!

Ahora al fic…

_**--------------------------------------------**_

**Parte 7 ½ (Capítulo Especial 2)**

**Un mes o El Escuadrón Rezra**

Ya había pasado casi un mes. Un mes desde que Rebeka estuvo al borde de la muerte. Un mes desde que recordó lo que era el verdadero dolor. Un mes desde que tuvo el valor de decir lo que sentía. Un mes desde que eran oficialmente, como decían todas las chicas, una pareja. 30 días era poco tiempo, eso lo tenía muy claro. Pero tenía deseos de darle algo especial. No sabía que hacer. Ella había pasado por muchas cosas en su vida, pero ninguna era comparable con esta situación. Tendría que recurrir a ese recurso que tanto odiaba: pedir ayuda.

Eliza, Lana, Kiza, Dana y Geena estaban más que dispuestas a brindarle ayuda a Rebeka. Al menos las cuatro primeras lo hicieron por voluntad propia. El problema siendo que Rebeka aún no la había solicitado. Este grupo, como ya se les había hecho típico, tenía planeado inmiscuirse con o sin la autorización de las personas directamente involucradas, en este peculiar caso, solo de Rebeka. Se habían dado cuenta de que la comandante tenía algo planeado ya que se acercaba a ellas sin esos aires de superioridad que generalmente llevaba, para luego dar la media vuelta decir una obscenidad e irse.

Ezra estaría totalmente al tanto de todo, sino tomamos en cuenta de que no sabía nada. Solo estaba enterada de que ya era casi un mes y se sentía feliz. Pero ella estaba casi siempre feliz. Lo extraño era, de hecho, ver a Rebeka con esa mirada de inseguridad. Así que el escuadrón decidió que tenían que hacer algo al respecto. Faltaban tres días.

**Día 1: Interceptando al Oso **

Las chicas aparecían casi de la nada, de eso se había dado cuenta. Estaba segura de haber visto a Dana seis veces seguidas en el mismo pasillo. A Lana cuatro en el desayuno y a Eliza unas tres en el puente. Esto era raro ya que esta última trataba de evitar a Rebeka los fines de semana, por que siempre tenía planeado salir con Kiza. Hablando de Kiza, ella había proporcionado al escuadrón tecnología de punta (o solo tecnología punta, decidan ustedes). Comunicadores, con los que se pasaban la ubicación de Rebeka o "El Oso" como la habían denominado en la operación.

El Oso, es decir Rebeka, caminaba por el pasillo pensando en que hacer por el mes. Y de repente se detuvo en seco. ¿Se habían dado cuenta?... Era obvio, las perseguidas, las consecutivas veces que se las encontró. Solo podía ser eso. Y ahora que lo sabían, estaba segura, tratarían de meterse en el asunto. Probablemente incluso estaban detrás de ella ahora. Quizá solo una, pensó, después de todo se habría dado cuenta de su ubicación si estuvieran todas. Pensó quién podía ser y llegó a una conclusión.

-Dana, se que estás ahí. Sal ya- y como por arte de magia apareció Dana raudamente enfrente suyo.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la joven, tratando de distraer a la comandante. Cosa que, obviamente, se sabía imposible.

-No te hagas Dana. Se muy bien que me has estado siguiendo…

-¡Oh! Eso…. - dijo preocupada, mientras retrocedía.

-Creo que estás al tanto de la situación…. Y yo…- se notaba inseguridad en el hilo de la voz de Rebeka, motivo por el cual Dana decidió abandonar sus planes de fuga- Quería… pedirte ayuda (Agréguese semi-paro cardíaco para la receptora de este mensaje)… Es que realmente no se que hacer…

-No lo puedo creer…- la joven no salía de su estupefacción

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es que pensé que sería más difícil ayudarte Rebeka-san… Cuando me llamaste pude ver mi corta vida pasar frente a mis ojos…

-No exageres- le dijo Rebeka en tono de burla

-No exagero-… Silencio…

-En fin. El punto siendo que has solicitado nuestra ayuda- dijo pícaramente Dana

-¿Nuestra? ¿A qué te refieres con nuestra? Yo solo pedí tu ayu…- Rebeka enmudeció, ya que Dana hizo algo muy inesperado. Sacó de su bolsillo un comunicador y dijo: Aquí "La Hormiga", "El Oso" esta en la cueva, repito, "El Oso" está en la cueva.

-Entiendo que tú seas "La Hormiga" pero… ¿Por qué soy yo el Oso?

-No quieres saberlo…- respondió, con aires de salvar su trasero.

-¡Claro que quiero Dana!- dijo amenazante Rebeka.

-No tenemos tiempo…. ¡Vamos!- dijo tomando a Rebeka por la muñeca y corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Es gracioso si te lo imaginas. Dana, 1,40mt jalando a Rebeka de más o menos 1,90mt por el pasillo. Llegaron finalmente al lugar denominado "La Cueva" que era, en verdad, la sala de máquinas. Una vez adentro se reunieron con todo el equipo. Eliza, "La Rata"; Kiza, "La Zorra" (claro que en contra de su voluntad); Lana, "La Hiena" y Geena, "La que se negó a tener sobrenombre y que estaba allí solo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y Lana la obligó".

-Nuestro objetivo es uno: Lograr que Rebeka lleve a Ezra en una cita sin ningún contratiempo- dijo Eliza, poniéndolo todo en claro y haciendo que la mencionada se sintiese realmente incómoda.

-Nuestros principios son dos: Que todo salga bien y que Ezra no nos descubra- dijo Kiza

-Nuestra base es esta: La cueva- agregó Dana, emocionada por al fin tener una misión de alto riesgo.

-Y solo tenemos un nombre…- indicó Lana, haciendo que todas se prepararan para gritarlo…

-¡Somos el escuadrón Rezra!

-_No recuerdo haber vivido una situación tan incómoda y embarazosa en toda mi vida- _pensó Rebeka suspirando.

Pero no le importaba que tanto así fuera…No, no ahora…Lo haría por Ezra y sabía que no se arrepentiría jamás.

**Día 2: Atacando al Ciervo.**

Luego de haberlo planificado todo cuidadosamente el escuadrón repasaba por última vez los pasos para la operación. Lana explicaba con ayuda de una pizarra en la que tenía varios dibujos.

-Esta es la operación Ciervo. Consiste en dejar solo al Oso con el Ciervo para que pueda cenar. ¿Entendido?- un "sí" respondió a su interrogante- Ahora, para lograrlo deberemos adoptar las posiciones A, B y C. Luego de interceptar a la presa debemos rodearla para que tengan un momento. ¿Está claro?

-¡Sí!- respondieron al unísono

-Ahora ¡Comencemos!

­-_Suena casi como si quisieran que me comiera a Ezra…-_pensó Rebeka.

……………

_Ezra…_

Había algo raro sucediendo, estaba segura de ello. Rebeka nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con las chicas. Y, que lo hiciera ahora, indicaba que había, en efecto, algo raro sucediendo en la base. Al no haber ninguna clase de ataques Ezra se había tomado ciertas libertades, de las que estaba disfrutando mucho. Pero no le hacia mucha gracia pasar un buen rato si no era con Rebeka.

Varias veces la comandante se le había acercado de una manera extraña en ese día y no dejaba de preguntarse a qué se debía todo esto. Decidió que debía averiguarlo. Aprovechó cuando estaba sola en la sala de reuniones para ir a hablar con ella. Esto, sin que lo supiera, formaba parte del plan que tenía el escuadrón.

-Rebeka-chan…- le dijo, acercándose lentamente.

-¿Si?- le respondió.

……………

_Rebeka…_

Había tratado ya tres veces de decírselo, pero se le había hecho imposible. Había estado cerca de la muerte muchas veces, había luchado sola contra cuatro Vanguards, pero nada se comparaba a esto. Esta iba a ser la prueba más difícil a superar. Invitar a Ezra a salir le estaba costando demasiado. Acordó con Dana que estaría en la sala de reuniones sola, para tratar de crear el ambiente adecuado. Lana se encargaría de que nadie fuese allí y si alguien se resistía… Pues bueno, para eso estaba Geena.

Ahora estaba allí sola, haciendo como si realmente tuviera algo que hacer allí, sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa. Le molestaba tener el comunicador en el oído, pero Kiza no la hubiera dejado en paz si no se lo ponía. "Es para estar en contacto" le había dicho. Finalmente sintió una presencia acercándose. Era Ezra. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues… Como decirlo… Sentía que era ella, cómo se le aceleraba el corazón y cómo el costaba respirar. Nunca se imaginó en esta situación. Pero allí estaba, nerviosa y ansiosa… Ezra había entrado a la habitación.

-Rebeka-chan…- le dijo, acercándose lentamente.

-¿Si?- le respondió, manteniendo la calma. Se sentía mas tranquila.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Por qué preguntas?- _¡Al grano de una vez!_ Le grito Eliza por el comunicador.

-Es que has estado rara hoy día ¿Segura que no pasa nada?- verla preocupada por ella era reconfortante y a la vez se sentía culpable, dejando que sus propias inseguridades afectaran a Ezra.

-En verdad… Si hay algo…- _¡Aleluya! _Escuchó que le decía Dana.

-…

-No se si te has percatado pero… Mañana es ya un mes desde que… Tú y yo…- Ezra se sonrojó. Claro que lo recordaba, pero no esperaba que la otra mujer lo hiciera.

-Si, lo se…- _¿Cómo que lo sabe? Entonces… ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto Dana? _Gritó Eliza tan fuerte que Rebeka gesticuló a causa del dolor en el oído.

-¡Rebeka-chan! ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Ezra acercándose a ella.

-Si… Esto… No pasa nada- dijo un poco irritada.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir?- le preguntó. La comandante se sonrojó, acababa de recordar en lo que se había quedado.

-Quería saber si… Te gustaría salir mañana… Conmigo…- ¡¡_Lo hizo!_ Celebraron las chicas desde la base. Ezra no fue capaz de contener la emoción que sentía.

-¡Claro que quiero Beka-chan!- _Cada vez me corta más el nombre ¿No? _Pensó Rebeka feliz

-Entonces… ¿Mañana?

-Lo estaré esperando con ansias- respondió Ezra. La muchacha se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y junto sus labios con los de Rebeka. Ella se agachó para ahorrarle el esfuerzo a Ezra y luego la tomó por la cintura.

-¿Qué esta pasando por qué no dicen nada?- preguntó Dana, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Supongo que algo bueno- le contestó Eliza alegremente

-Debí incluir una cámara en el aparato…- dijo Kiza para luego suspirar.

Mañana sería el día. Y debían planearlo todo. Necesitaban a alguien con experiencia en citas…

Unas horas después en "La Cueva"…

-Yo salgo con Kiza todo el tiempo…- comentó Eliza, lo que la joven de ojos grises (o sea Kiza) la mirara extrañada.

-No sé si a eso se le puede llamar una cita Liza-kun

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada…

-¿Cómo que nada?

-¡Cállense las dos!- interrumpió Dana un poco molesta- No estamos para peleas de pareja, debemos pensar en alguien que sepa de estas cosas.

-¿Lana?

-¡No me miren a mí!

-Barnette… Digo ella sale todo el tiempo con…

-¡JURA!- dijeron las tres al unísono

En algún lugar de la nave…

-¡Achuuu!- estornudó Jura

-Salud…- le contestó Barnette- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Estoy segura de que alguien esta hablando de mí… Tengo un mal presentimiento…

-…- Barnette la miró extrañada…

Como perseguida por el diablo apareció Eliza corriendo a toda velocidad y antes de que Barnette se diera cuenta Jura había desaparecido.

-¿Qué pasa Eliza-san?

-El escuadrón te necesita….

-¿Escuadrón?- preguntó la rubia confundida

La llevó a toda velocidad hacia la base, donde las demás esperaban impacientes su llegada. Lana se encargó de explicarle toda la situación, con lujo de detalle.

-¡Oh pero que romántico!- dijo Jura cuando Lana había terminado de relatar la historia-Claro que las ayudaré, me parece una muy buena causa- y el escuadrón celebró.

Solo quedaba planearlo todo y esperar que saliera bien. Lo que ignoraban es que a veces es mejor dejar que las cosas sigan su flujo natural, pero eso ya lo aprenderían después.

**Día 3: El día**

Rebeka no solo se sentía ridícula siguiendo órdenes de las chicas, sino que también estúpida por hacerlo. La habían hecho vestir lo mejor que tuviera, y no es que tuviera mucha. Bañarse como cuatro veces para, como sabiamente manifestó Jura, quitarse el olor de la derrota. Pero nadie quiso explicarle a que se refería con eso, por temor a perder laguna parte del cuerpo. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a Ezra.

Ezra se sentía nerviosa. Aunque se conocían desde hace mucho nunca habían salido en una cita. No sabía que ponerse. Ella fue siempre muy indecisa. Desde que tenía y diez y tuvo su primera cita se había dado cuenta de ello. En aquella ocasión, también había tenido mucho miedo de meter la pata y malograr todo. _Pero todo salió bien al final _pensó, reconfortándose. Ya estaba lista. Ahora solo le quedaba salir al encuentro de Rebeka.

La comandante se quedó pasmada al ver a Ezra. Se veía demasiado linda. Tenía una blusa de un color amarillo muy suave y una falda verde que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Simple pero bella…

-Estoy lista Rebeka-chan…- no hubo respuesta ¡_Dile algo! ¡Babas! _ Le indicó Dana por el comunicador que, si en efecto, aún llevaba puesto en el oído.

-¿Beka-chan, sucede algo?

-No, nada… Vamos…- le dijo, tratando de mantener la compostura que tanto la había caracterizado siempre _¿Qué me pasa? _Se preguntó. Ezra asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, esa hermosa sonrisa, y caminó hacia Rebeka y se aferró a su brazo. Esta se sonrojó un poco, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Una vez afuera recibió el primer mensaje.

-¿Dónde deberán ir primero?- preguntó Dana impaciente.

-Mmm… Conociendo a Ezra-san creo que lo mejor sería que fueran a… - Jura pensaba…

-¡Rápido!

-¡Al parque de diversiones!- exclamó finalmente

-Ya la oíste Rebeka- dijo Lana

-De acuerdo…- dijo Rebeka lo más bajo que pudo.

Conversando y caminando llegaron al lugar indicado. La comandante empezaba a sentirse más confiada. Después de todo se trataba de Ezra, no importase donde fuera, era ella y no tenía porque estar nerviosa. Ese hermoso pensamiento le duró poca. Ya que El escuadrón comenzó a darle órdenes. Ve a tal sito haz esto y, por motivos que desconocí, les hacia caso, casi mecánicamente. Se detuvieron un momento para descansar, habían subido a muchos juegos.

-Rebeka-chan, hemos hecho muchas cosas hoy…

-Si, tal vez demasiadas- dijo, con intención de que Dana y Jura la escucharan. De repente se escuchó un gruñido muy extraño. Ezra se sonrojó…

-Es que… tengo un poco de hambre…

-_¡COMIDA! ¡CÓMO SE TE PUDO OLVIDAR LA COMIDA JURA!- _dijo enfurecida Dana, Rebeka tomó el control de la situación.

-Que bien… Yo también, vamos a comer algo… - luego de decir eso Rebeka se levantó de la banca donde estaban sentadas y le ofreció la mano a Ezra. Ella la tomó y luego esperaba que Rebeka empezara a caminar, pero no lo hizo. La jaló con algo de fuerza causando que chocase contra su pecho, y la abrazó. _Esto es raro… No parece algo de Rebeka-chan…_pensó Ezra. Sin saber que esta era una de las primeras cosas que Rebeka hacia por voluntad en toda la cita.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó la comandante sonriendo.

-Vamos…-

Mientras tanto, en "La Cueva"

-Rebeka-san es buena, no creo que necesite de nuestra ayuda- dijo Lana.

-¡Qué dices! Yo solo quiero que todo salga bien…- replicó Dana, Jura rió.

-Como digas Dana-san…- _Es la única que me trata de –san y aún así se esta burlando de mí _pensó Dana.

-Ya es tarde, no crees que deberían de regresar ya… No queremos que se repita lo de la otra vez…- todas miraron a Eliza, de cierta manera tenía razón… Ya eran las 4:00 y con ese grupo de delincuentes detrás de Rebeka no era prudente salir hasta muy tarde. Las seis, decidieron.

-Tienes dos horas- escuchó Rebeka por el comunicador- Tienes que aprovecharlas…

-¿Aprovecharlas?- murmuró Rebeka.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó Ezra, levantando la vista del piso mientras caminaban.

-No, nada…

Fueron a comer a un sitio de comida rápida dentro de la misma feria. Rebeka se sentía muy avergonzada, ya que por falta de dinero no pudieron ir a un lugar mejor, el escuadrón le renegó por eso por varios minutos, pero Ezra le decía que no se preocupara, y con eso le bastaba.

Quedaba solo una hora ahora.

**Día 3 1/2: Por un lazo**

-¿A dónde deberían ir?- le preguntó Dana a Jura, el cerebro.

-No lo se…Tal vez… Comprar algo…. ¡Sí, los presentes son importantes! Dile que busque algo que regalarle…

Y se lo dijo, Rebeka quedó desconcertada.

Caminaron y caminaron por la feria conversando alegremente. Ambas estaban muy felices. De repente, pasaron frente a un puesto de regalos-esas monadas que venden en las ferias- y Ezra vio un lazo naranja. Llega cierto punto cuando uno conoce a una persona que con solo ver su mirada sabe lo que está pensando. Y a Ezra le gustaba el lazo.

-Ese lazo…- dijo Rebeka, lo más bajo posible, y que se hablaba a sí misma.

-¿Un lazo? Oye, debes de darle algo bueno Rebeka…- renegó Dana mientras Eliza y Jura daban sus opiniones también. Ahora se daba cuenta. Nadie conocía mejor a Ezra que ella, y si alguien sabía lo que quería y lo que debía hacer cuando con ella era su persona. Rió y, con un simple movimiento, retiró el micrófono de su oído y murmuró una leve "Adiós", el aparato calló al suelo y fue pisoteado por los transeúntes.

-¡Rebeka-san!- pero no hubo respuesta.

-Destruyó mi micrófono- dijo Kiza desconsolada.

-Si…

-Se los dije…- dijo Geena saliendo la habitación. Todas sabían que tenía razón. Inmiscuirse no era bueno, Rebeka debía manejar las cosas a su manera.

Mientras tanto la comandante había gastado lo último que le quedaba en comprarle el lazo a Ezra. Ella encantada lo acepto y agradeció varias veces como era costumbre suya al recibir algo. Se lo amarró en la cabeza, se veía muy bien.

-¿Cómo me queda?- preguntó dando una vuelta.

-Muy bien- respondió Rebeka con una sonrisa.

-Solo "muy bien"…

-Demasiado bien…- respondió Rebeka mientras tomaba la mano de Ezra, entrelazando sus dedos- Es tarde… vamos…- Ezra asintió, lamentaba que la tarde acabara.

Caminaron hacia la base, envueltas en un confortable silencio. Una al lado de la otra, tomadas de las manos. Rebeka ya lo tenía más que claro. En su mente no había ninguna duda sobre sus sentimientos. Amaba a Ezra y era con ella que quería estar. Llegaron a las puertas de la base y se quedaron paradas en el umbral.

-¿Ya te agradecí por el lazo?- preguntó la castaña burlona.

-Si, como un millón de veces…

-Nunca es suficiente…- Y Ezra besó a Rebeka en los labios, con ternura, y la otra mujer le correspondió. Así debían estar, juntas. Esta era la primera vez que salían como una pareja, pero tenían muy claro en sus mentes que definitivamente no sería la última, sino todo lo contrario. Pensaron que ya no habría dificultades, pero si las habría. Su amor debería soportar más pruebas, pero no ahora. Ahora todo era perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

_FearTheFluff: Fin del capítulo, cualquier opinión Review! _

_PD: Reviews! No me gusta rogar pero me encantan los Reviews!_


	8. Por tí y Por mí

**Cuando te conocí**

_**--------------------------------------------**_

_**FearTheFluff: He aquí el siguiente capítulo. No tengo mucho que decir más que manifestar que me demoraré aún más de lo usual (si es que demorarse más es humanamente posible…) en publicar el próximo capítulo. Hasta el momento había tenido los capítulos escritos pero ahora tendré que exprimirme el cerebro. **_

**Aoi-Natsuki: **Ya le he respondido con un Reply pero igual quiero decir que estoy muy feliz de tener otro lector :) jeje…

**Ezequielhl**: Reconozco haberme salido un poco del normal estilo tristón de mi fic pero bueno… El buen humor no le hace mal a nadie. ¡Tu fic se ha paralizado! ¡Me haces llorar!

Ahora al fic…

_**--------------------------------------------**_

**Parte 8**

**Por ti y por mí **

Ezra estaba concentrada en una sola cosa, un nuevo nombre para la nave. Le preguntó a todas las personas con las que se topó y al final se quedó con esta lista:

**Posibles Nombres para la nave:**

Eliza: Green Fish (…mmm… Eso me recuerda que tengo hambre…)

Kiza: Deoxymetalosis

Geena: No sabe, no opina

Lana: Pidgeon

Dana: Danaeslamejormóvil

Celtic: Osito

Jura: Bloudie

Barnette: Storm PXColt

B.C: Entei

Okashira: Mejor escoge tú Ezra

Meia: Wonderland

Varoa: ¿Para qué quieres cambiarle el nombre?

Parfet: Jineiji

…

Claro que la lista era mucho más larga, pero después de eso los demás nombres le gustaban menos a Ezra. Pero sabía que no era su opinión la que contaba sino la de Rebeka, así que decidió darle indirectas.

-Rebeka-chan…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me preguntaba… ¿Te gustan los peces?

-No ¿Por qué preguntas Ezra-chan?

-…Por nada… Y ¿Las palomas?

-Mas o menos…- A Rebeka ya le empezaba a parecer extraño.

-… ¿y los osos?

-Ya fue suficiente… ¿Por que el interrogatorio?

-Por nada…

-Dime…- dijo Rebeka, mientras aprisionaba a Ezra contra la pared.

-Nop…

-Entonces tendré que sacártelo…- Rebeka besó a Ezra, y comenzó a besar también su cuello. Ella se dejó llevar, pero no esperaba el siguiente movimiento de su pareja. Le empezó a hacer cosquillas y Ezra se retorcía de la risa.

-Jaja… detente….Jaja ¡Ya estuvo! – dijo Ezra liberándose de las cosquillas

-Entonces ¿Me vas a decir?

-No…

-En fin, estar contigo es de lo mejor de todas maneras. Es… es como el paraíso…

_¡PARAISO! ¡Eso es, ese es el nombre! _pensó Ezra

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada…

-…

Ezra salió corriendo (Insertar a Rebeka confundida con una gotita Uoo) y fue a decirle a Okashira el nuevo nombre que se le había ocurrido.

-¿Y como se te vino ese nombre?

-Fue… Algo que Rebeka dijo…

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?- Ezra se sonrojó, y eso dio a entender a Okashira que no debería hacer demasiadas preguntas.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo planeas dárselo?

-No lo sé aún…

-¡Hagamos una fiesta!- propuso Dana, quien acababa de aparecer de…. Espera… no tengo idea de donde….

-¿Una fiesta?

-Pero a Rebeka-chan no le gustan las fiestas- dijo Ezra, dudando de la extraña idea de Dana.

-Si tú la organizas si le va a gustar…

-…- Ezra se sonrojó

-Entonces es una ¡FIESTA!

-Shh… no querrás que Rebeka se entere- dijo Okashira entre risas.

-¡Voy a decírselo a todas!- exclamó Dana mientras se iba.

-No se si esto vaya a funcionar…

-¡Claro que sí! Se positiva Ezra…

-Claro…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Tiempo presente…)_

-Anata…

-¿Qué pasa Ezra-chan?

-Me preguntaba sí… podríamos salir en la noche…

-Por mí no hay problema pero… ¿Quién cuidaría de Karu?

-Puedo pedirle a Pyoro que….

-¡NUNCA!

-Por favor… Hace tiempo que no estamos solas…- Ezra se sonrojó, y Rebeka también ya que había entendido a lo que se refería, tosió un par de veces…

-Está bien…

-¡SI!- exclamó Ezra, mientras daba saltos por la habitación

-Oye… No es para tanto…

-Claro que si…- dijo Ezra, mientras se acercaba seductoramente a Rebeka.

-Miau…

-…

Y comenzaron a reírse, como ya se les había hecho costumbre…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Voy a dejar de establecer años… Me perturba…)_

-Ya saben como es…- dijo Kiza, mostrando por décima octava undécima vez el dichoso plan.

-Pero… ¿Y si se da cuenta? Ya la conocen nada se le escapa- dijo Eliza

-Por eso es que tenemos el punto A del plan…- dijo Lana

-Y… ¿cuál es?- preguntó Geena un poco confundida…

-DISCRECIÓN- luego de que dijo eso todas lanzaron miradas asesinas a la menor del grupo, Dana.

-Yo no voy a decir nada, soy una tumba…

-No le creo nada…- dijo Eliza

-Metámosla a un clóset hasta el día de la fiesta- propuso macabramente Kiza

-Pero… Es en dos semanas…- Lana no entendió el punto…

-Podríamos deslizarle la comida por debajo de la puerta- Todos miraron a Geena, realmente no esperaban que ella participara de tan cruel broma

-¿Qué no era en serio?- y se rieron de ella

-…- se fue, pero Lana la siguió

Mientras tanto, Rebeka no sospechaba nada, estaba demasiado ocupada con esto y con aquello; Okashira le estaba dando demasiado trabajo (Coincidencia… No lo creo…)

-La próxima voy a usar a una Ouija para preguntarle a Leyn como hacía todo esto…

-No es para tanto **Anata (significando esto algo así como "Cariño" o "Amorcito")**…- Rebeka se sonrojó a más no poder…

-¿Qué paso?

-Tu… Este…

-¿Te molesta que te llame así?- dijo Ezra con una vocecita muy tierna

-No es eso…

-Si quieres no lo hago…

-No, no… en verdad… me gusta que lo hagas…- Rebeka se acercó a Ezra y la abrazó tiernamente

-Ezra, eres tan linda (¡Kawai!)

Mientras tanto Geena se había molestado mucho por las risas de sus compañeras y recorría furiosa los pasillos de la base.

-Geena-chan…- La mencionada se paró en seco y volteó para toparse con…

-Lana…- dijo.

-No debiste tomarlo tan en serio… Lo de Dana.

-No es mi culpa que Eliza sea demasiado buena mintiendo…

-Eres muy orgullosa, acepta que no entendiste la broma- dijo Lana, tomando las manos de Geena, quien sonrió.

-Si, no entendí la broma…

-Ves, es mejor así.

-Eres la única persona que puede hace que yo haga cosas como esta.

-¿Por qué será?

-Por que te adoro- dijo Geena mientras besaba la mejilla de Lana.

-¡Lo sabía, hay algo entre ellas!- se escuchó entre las sombras

-Shh… si nos descubren Geena es capaz de matarnos- dijo otra voz

-Kiza, Dana… silencio… será mejor que nos vayamos

-Sí, Eliza…

-Ya voy corazón…- dijo Kiza, burlándose de la otra mujer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Tiempo presente…)_

Rebeka estaba en la sala, esperando a que Ezra saliera del cuarto. Estaban a tiempo, no había problema con que Ezra se demorara un poco. Lo malo era que Pyoro no llegaba…

-Ezra-chan…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ezra, levantando la voz ya que seguía dentro de la habitación.

-Ese inútil trozo de metal aún no llega…

-No te preocupes…

-Pero…- justo cuando Rebeka dijo eso sonó el timbre.

-Yo voy…- dijo Rebeka desganada, sabiendo quien estaba en la puerta.

En cuanto Rebeka abrió la puerta cierto conocido personaje entró a gran velocidad a la casa.

-PYORO-2!!!!!!!- exclamó el robot, sin darse cuenta de que su querida Pyoro-2 estaba en los brazos de Rebeka.

-¿Dónde esta Pyoro-2, Pyoro?

-Ves Rebeka te dije que llegaría a tiempo…- dijo Ezra, aún dentro del cuarto.

-Hola Ezra, Pyoro- dijo Pyoro pegándose a la puerta.

-Hola Pyoro- le respondió

-Hola…

-Hola…- las miradas de odio que se mandaban la capitana del Paraíso y el pequeño robot eran aterradoras, pero los dos dejaron de mirarse en cuanto Ezra salió, finalmente, de la habitación. Se veía muy, muy bien. Traía puesto un vestido crema, con una chaqueta verde encima; se había arreglado bastante y traía puesto, como siempre, si típico lazo sobre la cabeza.

-¡Lista General!- dijo, burlándose de Rebeka, mientras hacía un saludo militar. A Rebeka le tomó algunos segundos reaccionar, y Pyoro aprovechó la situación para quitarle a Pyoro-2, mejor conocida como Karu, de los brazos.

-¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó Ezra dándose la vuelta

-Te ves muy bien. Dijo Rebeka, quien luego se fijo de que cierto peso le faltaba en los brazos.

-Pyoro-2 te extrañe tanto, Pyoro…- dijo Pyoro, mientras mecía al bebé de un lado al otro

-Pyoro vamos a volver a eso de las doce y…

-No te preocupes Ezra, Pyoro va a cuidar bien a Pyoro-2, Pyoro

-Eso espero… De no ser así- amenazó Rebeka, pero luego tomó un respiro y se calmo

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Rebeka

-Nos vamos

Y se fueron.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo ya estaba listo para la fiesta, todo el mundo sabía que hacer y estaban impacientes por, valga la redundancia, hacerlo. Solo faltaba un pequeño detalle, aún no sabían como hacerle para que Rebeka se presentara en el lugar sin sospechar nada. Lo que toda la tripulación ignoraba, era que Rebeka ya sospechaba que algo ocurría, aunque ignoraba que era.

-Ezra…

-¿Qué pasa Rebeka-chan?

-¿Has visto a Kiza?- Ezra palideció, Kiza estaba con Eliza y Lana arreglando las últimas cosas para la fiesta.

-No…

-¿En serio?- dijo Rebeka, Ezra temía que la descubriera

-En verdad…

-…

-Rebeka-chan…

-¿si?

-No te gusta el nombre de la nave, verdad…

-¿Cuándo dije eso?

-Cuando casi mueres…- Rebeka cambió si expresión

-No me gusta, me recuerda a Leyn demasiado.

-Ezra ya esta listo todo para…- dijo B.C, mientras entraba a la habitación sin percatarse que Rebeka estaba allí.

-¡SHHH!!- dijo Ezra, tratando de que B.C no hiciera nada de lo que se pudiesen arrepentir después.

-¿Para que?- preguntó Rebeka, mientras caminaba hacia la recién llegada.

-Re…Rebeka…Este…Nada….- dijo B.C saliendo del cuarto en retroceso.

-Esto….- Rebeka miró a Ezra con una cara de "¿Qué fue eso?" impresionante, y ella se quedó sin palabras.

-Ezra repórtate a la sala de maquinas- una frecuencia con Kiza acababa de abrirse y Ezra salió más rápido de lo que, hasta el momento, se había descubierto como la velocidad máxima a la que llega un ser humano. Rebeka estaba aún confundida por la reacción de la otra mujer y siguió el camino que, supuso, habría tomado Ezra.

Mientras Rebeka caminaba hacia la sala de máquinas un silencio de ultratumba reinaba en aquel lugar (claro que luego de que Geena amenazara de muerte a las personas que hicieran ruido). Ezra ya había llegado momentos antes y tomó el lugar que le habían asignado. Aún ahora, tan cerca a la fiesta, ella dudaba mucho sorbe si iba o no a gustarle a su pareja. Pero no le quedaba otra, ya era EL momento.

La comandante del Green Angel respiró profundo y entró a la sala de máquinas. El silencio allí era aterrador y la oscuridad no ayudaba. Ella solo suspiró, sabiendo de que se trataba todo (había atado ya, todos los cabos sueltos), al prender la luz no vió a nadie. Y dudó, si Rebeka dudó, sobre si estaba en lo correcto. Claro que la duda no le duró mucho si tomamos en cuenta lo que sucedió después.

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todas saliendo de sus respectivos escondites.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!- exclamó, recuperándose del shock

-¡Es una fiesta para la comandante!- exclamó Dana, demasiado emocionada.

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Por qué?- sabía lo de la fiesta, era obvio, pero aún no conocía el porqué. Y le interesaba conocer el motivo.

-Es en tu honor Rebeka. Si fuera tú estaría feliz- le dijo Varoa

-¿De quién fue la idea?- preguntó. Todas las miradas apuntaron a Dana. Pero ella tenía miedo. Miedo de que la fiesta no hubiera sido buena idea. Así que dijo lo que había planeado decir, aunque sintiéndose un poco más culpable de lo que había planeado sentirse.

-Fue idea de Ezra- dijo Dana, esperando la reacción de Rebeka.

-¿Ezra?- la mencionada dio unos pasos al frente hasta que estuvo cerca de ella.

-Este… Si fue mi idea… es que quería presentarte el nuevo nombre que pensé para la nave…

-…- Rebeka no fue capaz de decir nada, solamente se sonrojó

-Tu dijiste que el nombre Green Angel te recordaba mucho a Leyn, entonces pensé que podía… llamarse… Paraíso…

-¿Paraíso?- sonrió- no suena nada mal, me gusta. Creo que queda…- y todas aplaudieron dándole inicio a lo que sería una gran fiesta. Sería muy difícil explicar, paso por paso, lo que aconteció en la sala de máquinas aquella noche así que solo diré las cosas más generales. La primera persona en caer ebria fue Dana, quien no debió haber tomado ya que era menor de edad, pero en fin. Meia se fue temprano ya que no le gustan las fiestas, Geena también se fue, pero no sola, Lana la siguió. Parfet perdió sus lentes y tuvo a Zana buscándolos hasta que Celtic los encontró. Aunque no precisamente en la forma en la que Parfet los quería (Agréguese imagen de lentes hechos mole)... Rebeka estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo conversando con Ezra y tomando un poco, pero nada muy estrafalario.

La fiesta acabó a eso de las tres de la mañana cuando todas estaban demasiado cansadas como para seguir. Rebeka rió y abrazó a Ezra para darle las gracias. Claro que no se dio cuenta de que cuando lo hizo todo el mundo las miró. Un ruido muy extraño fue producido por las piratas, algo similar al aullido de un lobo… La comandante rió.

-¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer que inmiscuirse en las cosas de los demás?- dijo

-No- dijo Dana.

-Que no te molesten Rebeka-chan

-Tienes razón, después de todo… Algo de razón tienen ¿No?- el sonrojo en las mejillas de Ezra fue inminente. Por un momento pensó que Rebeka había tomado demasiado, pero recordó que solo había tenido un par de cervezas; y eso no bastaba para ella. Los murmullos entre las personas a su alrededor se hicieron un poco más fuertes.

-…- Ezra enmudeció, las palabras no lograban escapar de sus labios.

-Eres la mejor, Ezra- dijo en un murmuro, pero lo bastante alto como para que se escuchara. Todo el mundo palideció ante la sorpresa y Dana se sintió muy bien consigo misma.

-No si me comparo a ti…- logró decir Ezra. La otra mujer sonrió e hizo algo que no estaba dentro de los planes de nadie, ni siquiera de la cabecilla de toda la operación. Rebeka besó a Ezra con ternura y todas las presentes guardaron silencio e intercambiaron miradas, mientras que Lana les indicaba que se retiraran. Cuando el beso se rompió todas ya se habían ido. Se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia la habitación de Ezra. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de esta se miraron fijamente y se besaron. Cuando Rebeka estaba apunto de irse Ezra la tomó de la muñeca.

-No te vayas…- le dijo, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Rebeka sonrió y juntas entraron a la habitación. Se echaron sobre cama, una al lado de la otra, al comienzo, sin tocarse. Rebeka estaba muy sonrojada y se sentía nerviosa. Ezra notó esto y se acercó a ella, se acurrucó en su pecho y rió. Rebeka rió también y cerró los ojos, se sentía tan bien tenerla así de cerca, sentir su respiración, su calor… Y así pasó rápidamente la noche y la mañana se asomó sobre las piratas trayendo no cosas buenas sino una inesperada llegada que traería consigo, muchos problemas…

_FearTheFluff: ¡Se acercan problemas! No se pierdan el próximo capítulo titulado: La chica de la promesa. ¿Qué pasará?_

_Dejando de lado la broma quiero pedir cordialmente que me den sus opiniones…. :) ¿Reviews?_


	9. La Chica de La Promesa & Cuando

**Cuando te conocí**

_**--------------------------------------------**_

**_ FearTheFluff: He aquí la continuación… Solo tengo que decir que no me quedó tan bien como esperaba que quedara. Cualquier sugerencia será escuchada ya que es posible que acabe editando este capítulo. Por favor lean y comenten que eso me hace feliz :)_**

**Ezequielhl: **Se que ya respondía tu review pero es costumbre mía hacerlo siempre al comienzo de los capítulos para que se den cuanta que los tomo en cuenta (que redundante jeje). He hecho lo posible para narrar más las cosas como me sugeriste pero creo que en cierto punto llega a parecer "floro", en fin…

Lo que realmente espero haber logrado es describir bien al nuevo personaje que se introduce a la historia en este capítulo. Jeje…

_**--------------------------------------------**_

**Parte 9**

**La chica de la promesa **

Amanecía en Mejer y todo en la base de las piratas parecía completamente normal, no había nada fuera de lo común, exceptuando claro a la joven pareja protagonista de esta historia que había cambiado un poco su rutina. En fin, continuando con el amanecer… Entre bostezos y regaños las piratas se levantaron y se dirigieron a tomar desayuno en el comedor. Movidas por la fuerza más poderosa del mundo, el hambre, las jóvenes y las no tan jóvenes movieron sus cansados cuerpos por los pasillos…

…_No quiero levantarme, ni siquiera quería despertar, solamente quiero soñar contigo, y tenerte a mi lado siempre, dime que me quieres por favor. Solo así estaré tranquila… ¿No lo dirás?..._Ezra despertó lentamente con aquella frase retumbándole en las orejas una y otra vez "Te quiero" dijo, sin saber por qué. Trató de levantarse pero algo se lo impidió, un peso en su cintura, un GRAN peso. Cuando estaba apunto de golpear lo que fuese que la estuviese reteniendo se percató de que ese "algo" era "alguien". En ese momento lo recordó y se sintió feliz. La vio allí, echada a su lado, abrazándola con muchísima fuerza.

-…Ez…Ra…Chan…- murmuró la comandante en sueños a lo que la joven de cabello marrón no pudo evitar reaccionar, una suave carcajada se le escapó, despertando a la mujer a su lado.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó, tratando de parecer amenazadora pero perdiendo toda seriedad al reír un poco ella también.

-Nada, Rebeka-chan- dijo Ezra. Rebeka no parecía convencida con la respuesta pero el vacío en su estómago le impidió seguir con la conversación y colocando sus brazos alrededor de su propio estómago propuso-¿Vamos a comer?- Ezra no respondió, dejo que sus gestos hablasen por si mismos y, con una sonrisa en los labios se puso de pie y extendió su brazo hacia Rebeka, ofreciéndole su mano. La comandante rió y la tomó poniéndose de pie. Todo parecía perfecto…

(Pero como aprendimos viendo "The OC" lo bueno dura poco… ¡Ja!)

……………………………………………..……………………………………………..

Dana y compañía estaban conspirando tranquilamente, ahora tenían más información para molestar a Rebeka. Nadie la vio entrar a su cuarto en la noche y había llegado al comedor conversando amenamente con Ezra. El placer de ver a la comandante sonrojada las tentó a hacer algo que podría costarles alguna parte del cuerpo.

-¡Rebeka-san!- dijo Eliza acercándose a ella por detrás de la silla, caminado con un aire sospechoso. ¿_Esta que se trae?_ Pensó Rebeka.

-¿Dónde has estado toda la noche? Fui a buscarte en la mañana a tu habitación pero no estabas, tenía que darte unos papeles…- agregó Kiza moviéndose de manera extraña al lado de Eliza.

-No te vieron entrar a tu cuarto… ¿Dónde has estado?- dijo Lana, sintiendo cada vez más cerca su objetivo.

-¿Rebeka-san nos dirás?- esa fue la gota gorda. Dana se colocó enfrente de Rebeka. Al lado de Ezra y la miró con unos malévolos ojos, típicos suyos.

-Pase la noche en el cuarto de Ezra ¿Algún problema?- respondió Rebeka amenazadora, con un extraño brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa macabra en sus labios. Miró a todo el grupo independientemente sin siquiera mover la cabeza, solo las pupilas, tan rápido que antes de que las chicas se dieran cuenta la sonrisa macabra había sido remplazada por indiferencia.

Ninguna lo podía creer. Su plan había, no solo fallado, sino que acabado en su contra. En esta ocasión Rebeka había vencido al Escuadrón y a sus intentos de hacerla sonrojar. Dana, resignada, dio media vuela y con un signo indicó a las muchachas que habían perdido esa batalla. Todas la siguieron, con la misma caminada de guerrera, o mejor dicho de embustera, derrotada.

-Me has dejado sorprendida Rebeka-chan, no pensé que fueras a poder decírselos con tanta facilidad y… con esa mirada llena de maldad…- dijo Ezra con una mirada de extrañada en la cara y un paradójico brillo en los ojos.

-Ya me tenían harta- dijo Rebeka, tomando un sorbo de su acostumbrado café matutino- Además Ezra, no tengo porque ocultárselos ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no…- respondió la joven con una sonrisa en los labios, ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado.

El desayuno siguió de manera amena. Al poco rato el escuadrón (+Geena) se sentaron en la mesa junto con la joven pareja y no hubieron más preguntas incómodas hacia Rebeka. La comandante recordó que ese día llegarían las nuevas reclutas y tendía que irse a recibirlas… Para variar…

……………………………………………..……………………………………………..

_(Ahora es cuando la cosa se pone fea)_

Estaba parada enfrente de la puerta y dudaba en si debía o no entrar. ¿Sería verdad que ella estaba allí? Luego de tanto buscarla… ¿Podría ser que la hubiese encontrado? Desafortunadamente solo había una forma de averiguarlo y la joven era muy consiente de ello. Entró.

En la habitación ya había cuatro chicas más y miraron extrañadas a la recién llegada. No era para menos, resaltaba. Tenía el cabello plateado, casi blanco, muy corto; su ojo izquierdo era azul oscuro pero la vista había sido arrancada de su otro ojo dejándolo de un color celeste muy claro; en sus orejas había muchísimos aretes de diferentes formas y tamaños. Tenía la piel muy pálida como si nunca hubiese esta visto el sol. Su brazo derecho había sido remplazado por un brazo robótico que se veía muy dañado e incluso roto en algunas partes. Vestía un polo muy ajustado negro que dejaba ver su ombligo, unos pantalones blancos sueltos con un millón de bolsillos, sujetos a ella por un cinturón negro del que colgaban unas cuantas herramientas y, usaba unas zapatillas negras con pasadores blancos. Inspiraba cierta desconfianza. Entró dudosa y tomó asiento.

Una joven mujer entró a la habitación con un gesto de malhumor en la cara (Adivinen quien es…) dio un saludo general y dio las indicaciones que ya se han dicho dos veces en la historia y no repetiré. Empezó a decir los nombres de la chicas y estas se comenzaron a poner de pie, finalmente le tocó a la joven de cabello plateado.

-Loxlov, Seika

-19 años, piloto dread- dijo al ponerse de pie, escogiendo el puesto que le sonó más interesante en ese mismo instante. La mujer que la había llamado la miró de pies a cabeza, con aquella mirada con la que Seika estaba acostumbrada a ser vista. Le indicó que se sentase. Con todo el malhumor del mundo las "Reclutas" fueron llevadas a sus puestos por la que después se presentó como la comandante.

Seika y una chica más fueron dejadas bajo el cargo de Varoa, líder del escuadrón dread quien les habló sobre el puesto que habían escogido. A Seika la charla se le hizo larga y aburrida. Cuando Varoa por fin les dijo que se podían ir, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Al salir por la puerta se chocó fuertemente contra alguien y, cuando planeaba golpear a esa persona recordó donde estaba y recuperó la compostura.

-Perdón- dijo, costándole mucho, desviando la mirada de la persona contra la que había colisionado.

-No te preocupes… ¿Eres nueva verdad?- le preguntó, a lo que Seika levantó la mirada del suelo y asintió- Se me hacía… Soy BC, subcomandante, si tiene alguna duda puedes preguntarme a mí.- comenzó a alejarse de la joven pero esta la llamó desde su espalda y reuniendo mucho valor habló:

-Estoy buscando a alguien…- dijo, cuando ya había captado la atención de Buzam nuevamente.

-¿Se pude saber a quien?

-…a Ezra Vieil… ¿Sabrá donde puede estar?

-Ezra… Claro… Ven, sígueme- guiada por la mujer que acababa de conocer Seika iba en busca de aquella persona que había estado buscando desde hacía ya tanto tiempo…

Esta, por su lado, se encontraba en su habitación un poco aburrida ya que, sin Rebeka, tendía a sentirse así. El sueño de la noche anterior la había dejado perpleja y no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquellas palabras. _Pero si fue hace tanto tiempo… Ella debe de estar…_ pensó Ezra y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla ante aquel recuerdo.

_Toc, Toc _alguien toco su puerta con timidez. Ella secó la gota de tristeza de su mejilla y con pocas ganas abrió la puerta. Una joven un poco más alta que ella la abrazó por encima de los hombros y Ezra se quedo estupefacta.

-Te he estado buscado por todas partes Ezra…- le dijo una voz desconocida y familiar a la vez.

-¿Por qué si no sé quien eres siento que te conozco?- preguntó Ezra liberándose del abrazo de la chica.

-Han sido cinco años Ezra, desde la última vez que te abracé- le dijo.

Algo en ella le era familiar. No sabía si era la voz, si era el rostro, si era la mirada. Pero había algo allí que le recordaba a alguien……_No quiero levantarme, ni siquiera quería despertar …._Y lo recordó…

-Seika…- murmuró muy bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la dueña del nombre sonriera.

-Sabía que no podrías olvidarme… Ezra-chan…- no lo soportó, tanto tiempo creyéndola muerta para que apareciese de nuevo, aunque tan cambiada era ella… _Es ella…_

-Yo creí que tu… Estaba segura de que tú…- y rompió en llanto abrazando a Seika por la cintura.

-Me siento tan feliz Ezra, llegó un punto en el que creí no encontrarte jamás…- dijo Seika devolviendo el abrazo. Después de unos segundos Ezra se separó de Seika y, luego de darse media vuelta se sentó en la cama. Seika la siguió y tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó, ligeramente preocupada.

-No, solamente… Es extraño que hayas vuelto… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquel día Sei-chan? Quiero saber que te paso… ¿Cómo te salvaste y ese brazo…?- la decisión en los ojos de la joven mostraba su determinación por develar aquello que no la dejó dormir por varios años y, a pesar que la intención inicial de Seika no era decírselo fueron sus ojos los que la obligaron.

-A pesar de que fue hace tanto… aún tengo pesadillas con ello… Los gritos… La desesperación…

……………………………………………..……………………………………………..

_(Flashback…)_

En pocas horas la Unidad ZQ452 se había convertido en un pandemonio. En cuestión de segundos aquella pacífica comunidad había abandonado su habitual tranquilidad tras el anuncio de que sería cerrada y solo tres naves saldrían de allí a otra Unidad, en aquel lugar habitaban más de 1000 personas y solo 780 serían rescatadas, la desesperación se había apoderado de todas las habitantes quienes corrían presas del miedo en busca de un lugar en las naves de rescate.

Una joven de cabello marrón se abría paso entre la multitud como podía, utilizando la poca fuerza que poseía. Gritaba y gritaba desesperada en busca de alguien que parecía haberse perdido en el tumulto.

-¡Seika! ¡Seika!- pero solo el eco de su voz respondía su llamado. Invadida por la desesperación la chiquilla comenzó a correr entre las personas gritando aquel nombre una y otra vez. Cuando ya había decidido el darse por vencida la persona a quien llamaba salió de entre la multitud.

-¡Ezra!- dijo para luego darle un pequeño abrazo, sintió como su pequeño cuerpo se relajaba bajo sus brazos.

-Sei-chan tenemos que salir de aquí, luego de que salgan estas naves ninguna otra vendrá a esta unidad… Sería una condena a muerte quedarse aquí…- Se le notaba preocupada y no dejaba de temblar.

-Vamos- dijo decidida, con un brillo peculiar en los ojos. _No me importa que me pase, pero tengo que sacarla de aquí… _Pensó en lo que tomaba su mano y empezaba a correr lo más rápido de que le permitían sus piernas. Cuando ninguna de las dos jóvenes sentía que podía correr más divisaron a lo lejos las rebalsadas naves de rescate. Ezra estaba muy asustada y apretaba la mano de Seika con muchísima fuerza, esta a su vez volteó y la miró con ternura. Emprendieron nuevamente su carrera hacia la salvación y cuando ya estaban enfrente a las naves Ezra se sintió más tranquila, aunque esto no le duraría.

Con muchísimo esfuerzo lograron acercarse lo suficiente a la nave y, por ser jóvenes, las oficiales encargadas del tránsito les dieron preferencia y les dijeron que se apresurasen, que ya estaban por despegar. Estaban ya al lado de la nave y Seika le dijo a Ezra que entrara primero, le costó un poco ya que no había escaleras y la nave ya estaba bastante alto pero, con la ayuda de su compañera, lo logró. Ezra le dio la mano a Seika, tratando de hacerla subir, pero fue más perjudicial que beneficioso. La fuerza de Ezra no era suficiente como para sostener a Seika.

-Suéltame- le dijo, mientras sentía que Ezra flaqueaba- Vas a caerte Ezra…

-¡Jamás! Si te suelto tu…- respondió Ezra, sintiendo como se le acaban las fuerzas y como la nave ascendía más y más.

-¡Déjame ir te digo!- gritó Seika y agitó su brazo fuertemente y la otra joven no pudo aguantar más.

-¡SEIKA!- gritó, mientras veía como ella caía y desaparecía de su vista entre nubes de polvo- ¡SEIKA!- gritó nuevamente y la puerta se cerró en frente suyo, se pegó a la ventana y sus fuerzas la abandonaron. Todo se puso negro…

……………………………………………..……………………………………………..

-Tuve suerte, en verdad, desperté en un hospital en una unidad cuyo nombre no recuerdo pero la enfermera me contó lo que había pasado… Caí sobre una de las naves y las oficiales me metieron dentro, luego me internaron al llegar a aquella comunidad… No sé como fue o que pasó pero cuando desperté no veía por un ojo y… Me faltaba un brazo… Aún así creo que tuve suerte, pude haber muerto ¿Sabes? y además… No perdí nada importante…- dijo Seika, eso último sonriendo.

-Es mi culpa… Si hubiese sido más fuerte en ese momento no hubieras caído…- dijo Ezra, cabizbaja,

-No es cierto. No digas esas cosas, tú no tienes la culpa de nada- respondió Seika, un poco molesta por lo que había dicho Ezra.

-¿Cómo diste conmigo Seika? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-La verdad he pasado los últimos años buscándote… Logré dar contigo gracias a una foto tuya que tenía…- la joven de cabello plateado acercó su mano a su bolsillo derecho y extrajo una vieja fotografía. En esta se veía a una chica de unos 13 años, de cabello marrón y una bella sonrisa, sentada en una banca con un bello parque a sus espaldas.

-¡Esa foto! Es de hace mucho tiempo… Lo recuerdo… Ese día nos escapamos… Cómo nos riñeron… Nos mandaron a la cama sin comer y encima una soberana paliza… Realmente odiaba ese sitio…- dijo Ezra, recordando algunas cosas que hubiera preferido dejar en el olvido.

-Eso no importa, ese infierno ya no existe... Ahora solo estamos tú y yo… Ezra dime…- En la voz de Seika se notaba un nerviosismo que no se había percibido en toda la conversación. Su mirada cambió notoriamente y, con nerviosismo, tomó el rostro de Ezra con ambas manos. La piel de la otra joven se crispó al sentir el frío metal en contacto con sus mejillas, y se sonrojó, no sabía como debía reaccionar. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente-… Dime Ezra- continuó Seika con más calma- Vas a cumplir tu promesa… ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué promesa sería esa?- la voz que pronunció aquellas palabras sonaba enfurecida pero extrañamente calma, a la vez. Ezra se paralizó al ver a la dueña de esta, que permanecía parada en el umbral de la puerta mirando a Seika con un odio evidente, Ezra sintió algo de miedo de la reacción que tendrían las dos mujeres e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Rebeka-chan yo…-dijo, soltándose de las manos de Seika rápidamente.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Rebeka con aquella voz fría que solía caracterizarla antes de la llegada de Ezra.

-¿Yo? Soy Seika Loxlov ¿Algo malo con ello?- dijo, poniéndose de pie con una actitud pedante y retadora.

-No tengo ningún problema con quien seas pero sí con lo que haces- le respondió Rebeka, tensando los puños, para el terror de la pobre Ezra.

-Seika, creo que debes irte…- acertó a decir la joven.

-¿Yo irme? No, nada de eso, no me iré hasta saber que es lo le pasa a esta…- las palabras que pronunció Seika enfurecieron a Rebeka aún más y Ezra sudó frío. Conocía bien de lo que Rebeka era capaz cuando estaba molesta o preocupada. Su fuerza dejaba de tener límites, y sabía que la de Seika si los tenía.

-Por favor, Sei, vete…- las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de Ezra hicieron que la mencionada se retirara con furia y sin decir ya, palabra alguna.

La comandante empezó a caminar en círculos como solía hacer para calmarse, pero eso solo tensó más a Ezra quien permanecía parada al lado de la cama mirando hacia sus pies sin saber que decir.

-¿No vas a responderme?- dijo finalmente Rebeka rompiendo el silencio que las envolvía.

-¿Responder?- Ezra estaba confusa y su voz quebradiza lo hacia notar.

-¿De que promesa estaban hablando?- a pesar de que trataba de disimularlo Ezra notó en la voz de Rebeka un temor que no había percibido jamás en ella.

-…Supongo que… debo decírtelo…- dijo, tomando asiento sobre la cama- Pero para que entiendas todo debo de contártelo desde el principio… Cuando tenía 10 años… Mi Ouma y mi Fama murieron en un accidente y como nadie de mi familia se quería hacer cargo de mí me mandaron a un orfanato… Era un lugar muy estricto pero supongo que había cosas peores. Si te portabas como te decían no había problema alguno…

-…- Rebeka no se movía del lugar donde estaba parada y sus ojos miraban al suelo ya que no quería mirar a Ezra a los ojos, esta miraba sus pies y la voz se le quebraba cada vez más conforme la conversación evolucionaba.

- Fue en es lugar que conocí a Seika… Con el tiempo nos volvimos… Muy cercanas y cuando se cerró la unidad en la que vivíamos ella calló de la nave de rescate por mi culpa. La había dado por muerta hasta el día de hoy…

-Aún… No respondes la pregunta que hice…- era extraño, toda seguridad había desaparecido de la voz de Rebeka y se oía casi tan quebradiza y temerosa como la de Ezra.

-Nos prometimos que…- Ezra no terminó de hablar ya que la comandante no lo soportó más y salió de habitación sin mirarla. La joven se puso de pie rápidamente y se movió con mucha velocidad hacia la puerta. Miró hacia ambos lados pero no vio a Rebeka. La buscó en las cercanías, pero se había ido.

……………………………………………..……………………………………………..

-¡Rebeka-chan! ¡Rebeka!- Los gritos de Ezra habían llegado a sus oídos, pero no estaba dispuesta a acudir a su llamado. Se sentía extraña, como rota por dentro, como si algo que empezaba a crecer en su interior hubiera sido cortado y empezara a sangrar. Y la sangre recorrió su cuerpo, y se sintió débil… Destruida… ¿La dejaría?... Lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con ella, pero no quería… ¿Y si le decía que se iba? ¿Si le decía que… que amaba a Seika? Nunca en su vida había sentido algo como eso. Tenía miedo. Miedo de perder lo que más quería en el mundo… _¿Tanto así me he enamorado de ella? _Pensó mientras sentía como sus ojos se humedecían, pero no lloró, apretó los puños y caminó en dirección a su habitación.

En el camino se encontró con Dana, quien le hizo un montón de preguntas sobre algo que no importaba. Rebeka hizo lo posible por no demostrar su verdadero estado de ánimo, pero nada se le escapaba a su joven amiga.

-¿Te sucede algo Rebeka-san?- le dijo, mirándola a los ojos, cosa rara en ella.

-No, no tengo nada Dana- le respondió, siguiendo con su camino y esquivando su mirada. Sintió los ojos de Dana clavados en ella por algunos segundos más y luego la sintió alejándose junto con el sonido de sus rápidos pasos.

Cuando ya se encontraba enfrente de la puerta respiró profundamente y entró. Calló sobre la cama y se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente, pensando en que haría al día siguiente para arreglar las cosas con Ezra. _Si ella es feliz yo soy feliz, no me importa que elija, mientras no sea malo para ella… _

**Parte 10**

**Cuando solo podía empeorar**

Despertó muy temprano, aún más de lo habitual, había dormido bastante pero se sentía aún cansada, agotada mejor dicho. Le pesaba el cuerpo y mover cualquier parte del mismo le costaba mucho. Su mente estaba hecha un desastre y estaba segura de que nada que pudiese pasar aclararía sus pensamientos. Estaba atrapada entre su pasado y su presente, entre lo que debía y lo quería… Entre lo que amó y entre lo que amaba. Se levantó lentamente, dejando a su paso un rastro de melancolía y duda. _¿Qué debo hacer?_ Pensó, mientras recordaba que la que solía aconsejarla ya no estaba con ella… _Leyn-san… Cuanta falta me hace tenerte conmigo… _

Se cambió de ropa con desgano y caminó arrastrando los pies y los ánimos por el piso, se sentía, literalmente, del asco. Una vez en el comedor, su destino, se sentó en una de las mesas sin siquiera mirar lo que había para comer, no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de ingerir algo en esos momentos y tuvo muchas menos ganas con lo que pasó después. Seika entró al comedor por una puerta y Rebeka por la puerta contraria. Se miraron con odio y tomaron asiento lo más lejos posible. Ezra sintió un escalofrío.

El desayunó pasó rápido a pesar del crudo ambiente que lo rodeaba y Ezra se encaminó al puente, ya que tenían una misión muy pronto y tenía que revisar que todo estuviera listo. En el camino fue interceptada por cierta joven de cabello plateado que se paro enfrente de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Ezra, tengo que preguntarte algo- dijo, sin preámbulos, con una voz directa, fría y calculadora que jamás le había puesto antes.

-No tengo tiempo ahora tengo que…- dijo Ezra, tratando de avanzar, pero la otra mujer le cortó el paso.

-Eventualmente vas a tener que responderme ¿Sabes? Estaré esperando ese momento y si no llega… Yo lo traeré…- le respondió, para luego caminar en dirección opuesta a Ezra. Esta se quedó paralizada. En todo el tiempo que había conocido a Seika ella nunca le había hablando de esa manera, le dio miedo. _¿Es que cinco años cambian tanto a alguien? _Y la respuesta a su pregunta le vino sola, sin que realmente quisiera recibirla. Cuatro años de búsqueda, de angustia, y que al encontrar lo que ansiabas ha sido tomado, ha tomada su propia senda… _¿Qué debo hacer?..._ pensó frustrada, siguiendo su camino.

Ezra estaba acertada al cien por ciento. Seika se sentía devastada. Cinco años buscando a Ezra por todo Mejeer ciega de un ojo y por mucho tiempo sin un brazo, no había sido ninguna clase de paraíso. Y ahora que la encontraba ella dudaba en si debía corresponderle. _¿Es esa tal Rebeka tan importante para ella? ¿Más importante que yo?... Debe haber olvidado quien le salvó la vida innumerables veces. Quien estaba siempre con ella… Cuando me prometió, que sería mía y solo mía para siempre… _pensaba mientras caminaba hacia ningún lugar.

Rebeka, por su parte, estaba también envuelta en dudas y no sabía que quería hacer, si lo que debía hacer, pero le sería muy duro el aceptarlo. Ezra debía decidir por si misma. Eligiera lo que eligiera, era su elección y si la hacía feliz estaba bien. Esa era su conclusión, pero por algún motivo por más que se la repitiera un millón de veces no la convencía. _¿Realmente estaría dispuesta a perderla? ¿Es que Seika es más importante que yo? ¿Será que la merece? _

Es en este punto que las cosas se tornan más problemáticas aún…

La comandante se encontraba sentada, pensativa, en la sala de reuniones, acompañada solo por su soledad y su sombra, la mejor compañía en momentos de angustia. Pensaba y pensaba en lo que debía hacer. Ezra no le había dicho nada aún, que significaría su silencio ¿El rechazo? No, no podía ser eso… No…

-Tú…- le dijo alguien que acababa de llegar, causándole sobresalto debido a que su profunda reflexión le impidió escuchar la llegada de esta persona, quien era, obviamente, aquella que menos deseaba ver. Seika.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo, sin siquiera mirarla.

-Quiero decirte que Ezra es mía y que no te acerques a ella, a menos que quieras salir lastimada- en otras circunstancias una amenaza hacia su persona le habría causado risa, pero en este momento la enfureció.

-Ezra no es una cosa como para tener dueño- dijo- además… ¿Quién te has creído que eres para decir eso?

-Conozco a Ezra mucho más que tú y estoy segura de que si va a elegir a alguien me va a elegir a mi ¿Qué eres tú para ella además?- le dijo, enfureciéndola aún más. Rebeka se puso de pie y Seika se dio cuenta de que era más alta que ella (y eso que ella no era baja, no era por mucho, pero la intimidaba), causando que comenzara a arrepentirse de sus palabras. Pero todo arrepentimiento se le fue al escuchar las palabras de Rebeka.

-¿Y tú que? ¿Crees que puedes aparecer de repente en su vida y que ella te aceptará de vuelta? No voy a forzarla en su elección y creo que tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. Si es una cobarde como tú puede hacer lo correcto y afrontar luego las consecuencias.- las palabras salían de su boca con odio y los movimientos de su cuerpo eran violentos y espontáneos, estaba iracunda.

-…Perra…- murmuró Seika y golpeó a la desprevenida Rebeka en el estómago con su brazo mecánico, causando que esta se quedara sin aire y retrocediera varios pasos.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?- le dijo, casi sin aire. La joven se enfureció muchísimo e intentó darle más golpes a Rebeka, pero no logro atestar ni uno. Rebeka los esquivaba con mucha facilidad moviéndose de un lado a otro con las manos.

-Supongo que me toca a mía ahora…- dijo Rebeka, mientras se preparaba para golpear a Seika. Esta logró esquivar vario golpes pero Rebeka le dio una patada en el costado derecho que la dejó en el suelo.

-Maldita… No mereces a Ezra- le dijo desde el suelo.

-¿La mereces acaso tú?- respondió la comandante con ira alejándose de su contrincante.

-…- Seika se enfureció aún más y tomó uno de los desarmadores que tenía en el cinturón. Saltó casi como un gato sobre Rebeka quien la esquivó por poco; luego se abalanzó contra ella y le golpeó la cara con un puño, con la otra mano golpeó su brazo. El golpe no hubiera causado tanto si daño si no hubiera ido cargado con un desarmador que acabó clavado en el brazo de la comandante, quien lanzó un grito de dolor.

-¡AAAHH!- su gritó penetró los oídos de su atacante quien calló al suelo debido al empujón que recibió.

-Eso es pelear sucio- dijo, con dificultad, arrancando el desarmador ensangrentado se su brazo y arrojándola al lado de Seika, quien la miraba horrorizada y preocupada por la reacción que tendría. Seika era esa clase de personas que se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho luego de haberlo hecho y solo entonces piensan en las consecuencias y esta vez sería sentir toda la fuerza de Rebeka en su cuerpo.

-Si alguien no merece a Ezra aquí eres tú maldita- dijo entre dientes y, velozmente, la levantó del suelo con una mano, jalándole el brazo metálico. Con la otra lo golpeó tan fuerte que se partió en dos. Esta acción causó más dolor en los nudillos de Rebeka que en Seika, pero esta estaba horrorizada. _¿Hasta donde llega su fuerza maldita sea? _Pensó, viendo como su brazo yacía en el suelo y como Rebeka se limpiaba la sangre de la mano en el polo, sin cambiar de expresión.

-La próxima será tu otro brazo- le dijo una voz que no reconoció ni la dueña de la misma. Siguieron peleando por unos minutos más. Golpeándose con odio, haciéndose heridas, sangrando. Finalmente la gente que había sido atraída por el grito que había formulado Rebeka momentos antes encontró el lugar de la pelea. La primera persona en entrar fue Gascogne, felizmente, ya que era la única persona con fuerza suficientemente como para detener la contienda.

-¡REBEKA DETENE AHORA MISMO!- gritó, casi dejando caer el fino trozo de metal que mantenía en los labios y corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacía Rebeka para detenerla.

-… Suéltame…- dijo Rebeka, forcejeando, lo hizo de tal manera que Gasco le obedeció entendiendo que la pelea no seguiría más. Eliza, Varoa, Meia, Barnette, Jura y BC entraron a la habitación y miraron aterradas a las dos personas que allí pelearon y aún con mas terror las marcas de sangre en el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?- vociferó Varoa, imponiéndose- Rebeka… ¿Cómo se te ocurre?..- no pudo terminar el regaño ya que alguien entró apresuradamente a la habitación, era Ezra.

-Seika… Rebeka-chan… ¿Qué pasó?- dijo, mirando horrorizada el brazo mecánico de Seika sobre el suelo. El miedo que sintió en ese momento no fue nada, comparado con el horror que sintió al ver el brazo de Rebeka completamente bañado en sangre-¡Rebeka-chan tienes que ir donde Jane, rápido!- le dijo, caminando hacia ella y lanzando, por unos segundos una mirada de odio hacia Seika, quien estaba sorprendida de la reacción de la joven.

-Si, lo se…- respondió Rebeka, caminado hacia fuera de la habitación en dirección a la enfermería, detrás de ella una Ezra preocupada. Seika se puso de pie y tomó su brazo del suelo y salió caminando de la sala de reuniones rodeada de una ira que fue percibida por todas las presentes, lo que causó que estas le abrieran el paso sin hacerle ni una sola pregunta sobre lo que había acontecido en aquel lugar.

_**FearTheFluff: Creo que quedó un poco corto, como eran 12 páginas en Word pensé que demoraría más el leerlo pero supongo que no… En fin, espero escuchar (…leer) lo que tiene que decir (…escribir) sobre este capítulo, no es mi favorito pero la idea me venía atormentando desde hace mucho tiempo… ¡Reviews por favor! Jeje…**_


	10. Después de la Tormenta

**Cuando te conocí**

_**--------------------------------------------**_

_** FearTheFluff: Después de mil años he actualizado… Creo que este capítulo ha quedado muy corto, además esta medio extraño muy… pensativo… Bueno lean y juzguen lectores. En cierto punto empecé a sentir pena yo misma por Seika… Jeje pero bueno.**_

**Ezequielhl: **Cabe aclarar que la actualización (también milagrosa debo decir) de tu fic fue lo que me animó a ponerme las pilas y continuar mi historia, la cual había dejado de lado por los estudios. Ahora estoy de vacaciones y voy a buscar tiempo para escribir. Espero que no tardes mucho en subir otro capítulo de tu fic que tanto me está gustando a pesar de su estrambótica naturaleza. Se despide temporalmente Fear'

_**--------------------------------------------**_

**Parte 11**

**Después de la Tormenta (Pensando)**

Ezra jamás había estado tan confundida en la vida y estaba segura que jamás lo estaría. Se sentía abatida por sus propios pensamientos. Estaba sentada sobre su cama luego de asegurarse de que Rebeka estuviese bien. Miraba hacia el suelo y apretaba las sábanas con las manos. Parecía como si estuviese buscando la respuesta a todos sus problemas en el aire, ya que no se movía. Desconocía los quienes y los por qué's de la pelea que protagonizaron Seika y Rebeka la noche pasada y desconocía también que era lo que ella debía hacer ahora. Su mente estaba envuelta en dudas y no podía olvidar lo que sintió esa noche. Por un segundo, estaba segura, sintió odio por Seika cuando vio el daño que le había hecho a Rebeka… _A MI Rebeka-chan_… Pensó eso sin darse cuenta y al percatarse sintió un escalofrío. _Lo que alguna vez sentí por Sei se ha ido… Pero ¿Qué debo hacer? Ella ha estado tanto tiempo buscándome y ahora… ¿La voy a dejar?..._

Debía tomar una decisión y sabía que no podría tomarla sola, necesitaba ayuda, ayuda de la persona conocida por sus buenos consejos. Ayuda de alguien que sabía siempre que hacer en situaciones tensas. Ayuda de Gascogne.

…………………

El dolor que sentía su cuerpo no era nada comparado con el que sentía su corazón. La chica que tanto amaba le había lanzado una mirada de odio. La había mirado con desprecio, con rencor. Y fueron esos ojos lo que le hicieron darse cuenta de que la había perdido, de que todo esfuerzo por recuperarla era imposible. Seika se había rendido. Se desplomó sobre la cama y vio como las sábanas se tiñeron ligeramente con su sangre y sintió como hasta el roce con la cama le causaba molestia. _Ya no tiene sentido vivir… Mi vida era buscar a Ezra y ahora que la encontré preferiría seguirla buscando, con la ilusión de que aún me ama como lo hacía. No me queda más que irme de su vida pero no sin antes… _Y sintió un apretón en el corazón, un apretón que solo causaba el odio. Apretó el puño y se levantó de la cama… _No me importa si es importante para Ezra, es una maldita y de todas maneras no la merece… No la merece. Me vengaré… Lo haré y luego me iré ¡MALDITA SEA! Me las vas a pagar Rebeka… _Seika se puso de pie y se sentó en el escritorio sacó sus herramientas y se puso reparar su brazo mecánico aún con lágrimas en el rostro y con ese apretón aún presente en su corazón.

…………………

Jane había demorado varias horas en curar su brazo y, mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de reprocharle por lo "salvaje" y "brutal" que llegaba a ser cuando se enojaba. Rebeka pensaba que el dolor que le causaba al curarla era intencional. Finalmente le había dicho que todo estaba listo y Rebeka vio que su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado del codo hacia la mano. ¿Tan distraída estaba? Se quiso quejar pero no tuvo el valor y salió de la enfermería si decir nada. Al salir se encontró con Ezra y la miró a los ojos. No pudo hacer nada más, se alejó hacia su habitación y sintió como la joven detrás suyo se iba en dirección opuesta.

Se sentía triste, triste como nunca, había llegado cierto punto en la pelea en que empezó a creerse lo que le decía su contrincante. Que no era nada para Ezra y que ella escogería a Seika, que se iría con ella, que la perdería. Cada vez que se le cruzaba por la mente el simple pensamiento de perder a Ezra se le helaba la sangre y se le dificultaba respirar. No podría vivir sin ella, no ahora. Pero quería lo mejor para la muchacha que tanto amaba y eso, sabía muy bien, solo lo podría decidir Ezra. Se tumbó sobre su cama y sin cubrirse siquiera cayó, víctima del cansancio, profundamente dormida.

**Parte 11 ½**

**Después de la tormenta (Decisiones)**

Tocó la puerta con delicadeza, casi esperando que no le respondieran pero la fuerte voz de Gascogne se hizo presente indicándole que pasase. Entro tímidamente, como si jamás hubiese estado en el registro. Gasco la miró de pies a cabeza y sintió su preocupación.

-Supuse que necesitarías un consejo. Luego de lo que pasó anoche- le dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente suyo.

-No sé qué debo hacer, jamás había estado tan confundida…- respondió la joven haciendo notar aún mas su situación.

-¿Sabes por qué pelearon?- Ezra levantó la cabeza y asintió, guardó silencio por unos segundos y respondió a la pregunta.

-Rebeka-chan dice que…

-No lo qué Rebeka dice, lo que tú piensas…- la interrumpió

-Yo…- dudó- … Yo no sé… Pero supongo que se debió a mí. Peleaban por mí…

-Esa chica, Seika… ¿Qué es para ti?

-Ella fue como mi hermana, más que mi hermana, cuando aún vivía en aquel Orfanato… Pero… Ahora es un persona diferente ya no es la misma.

-Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

-¡No lo sé!- dijo Ezra levantando la voz- No quiero dejar a Rebeka-chan por que la amo y no puedo dejar a Seika por que…

-Acaso la amas también a ella…- interrumpió Gascogne nuevamente, mirando a Ezra con seriedad.

-No… Creí que si pero, era por que no sabía que era amar…Pero yo… No puedo dejarla después de que ha pasado tanto tiempo buscándome- respondió mirando fijamente a Gasco.

-Hay veces en las que es mejor ser egoísta Ezra. Haz lo que tu corazón quiere hacer. De todas maneras alguien va a terminar herido; pero si haces lo que deseas en verdad al menos tú y Rebeka serán felices. Si Seika te ama como dice, quiere lo mejor para ti…- sin que Ezra se diera cuentas mientras escuchaba lo que le decía su superior lágrimas habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos y cuando Gascogne terminó de hablar se entregó al llanto.

-Gracias… Gasco-san…- dijo, entre sollozos.

-De nada pero… No es Gasco es Gascogne…- respondió, haciendo que Ezra trazara en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa.

Terminada su conversación y tomada una decisión Ezra se dirigió a su habitación y se tiró a la cama. Ahora si, pudo conciliar el sueño.

………………………

La mañana se asomó sobre la base disipando las tensiones de la noche pasada. De todas menos de Seika y Rebeka cada cual a su manera, aún consternada por lo ocurrido. Como es común en esta historia sucedió exactamente lo peor que podía pasar. La comandante caminaba hacia el comedor, con la ilusión de toparse con Ezra y poder hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido cuando fue interceptada por alguien.

-Seika… Muévete…- le indicó, al ver que no la dejaría pasar.

-No te voy a perdonar que me hayas quitado a Ezra…- le respondió temerariamente mirándola con odio.

-No voy a pelear contigo, eso haría triste a Ezra. No sé que es lo que piensas pero lo que menos deseo es verla llorar por mi culpa- las palabras de la comandante solo lograron irritar más a la ya enfurecida Seika Loxlov.

-No hables como si me conocieras…- dijo, apretando los puños. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que cayeran las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos.

Rebeka sintió, momentos después un fuerte dolor en el rostro, causado por el golpe que le dio la joven de cabello plateado. Se tambaleó por la fuerza del impacto y tosió.

-Eres una….- gruñó la comandante entre dientes y levantó el puño para regresar el golpe pero algo le impidió hacerlo. Sintió un jaló en la muñeca. Volteó y vio a BC, sujetándole el brazo con su característico látigo.

-Te has contenido bien, no caigas Rebeka- le dijo; la mencionada bajo la mano, liberándose del agarre del látigo.

-Tienes razón- dijo y pasó por el costado de la enmudecida Seika, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-No entiendo porque…- murmuró, mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de la prisión de sus ojos. La comandante volteó y la vio por primera vez a la Seika que Ezra conoció hace tanto. La que le salvó la vida, la que cayó de la nave. Y sintió pena por ella…

-Puedes ir a la sala de máquinas habla con Kiza y reparará mejor tu brazo- dijo, y continuó con su camino. Y Seika lo entendió, era esa nobleza la que ella había perdido…

-¡Rebeka!- gritó, poniéndose de pie, esta se detuvo- Ahora solo depende de Ezra; haga lo que haga yo lo aceptaré.

Rebeka sonrió y siguió con su camino mientras Seika se dirigía a la sala de máquinas.

……………………………….

Allí estaba ella, sentada en la mesa que siempre ocupaban juntas. Se le veía un poco preocupada. Caminó lentamente con algo de temor. ¿Temor? Sí temor, tenía miedo que Ezra escogiese a Seika después de todo jamás había sentido algo así por otra persona y tampoco se creía capaz de lograrlo. _(FearTheFluff: La parte de "temor" me ha dado risa ahora que la releo…)_

-Hola…- le dijo, al acercarse.

-Hola Rebeka-chan- le respondió Ezra con una sonrisa, una tranquilizante sonrisa.

-Quiero que hablemos. Creo que te debo más que una explicación…

-No- interrumpió- No tienes que explicar nada yo comprendo a la perfección lo que pasó…

-…- no tenía palabras que decir, solo bajó la mirada con timidez y se sentó a su lado.

-Yo soy la que tiene que decirte algo… Pero no aquí no ahora… Prométeme que me verás esta noche… En mi habitación.

-Lo prometo- le dijo, casi en un susurro.

……………………………….

Encontró la sala de máquinas con facilidad y una vez adentro encontró a Kiza y a Eliza en un momento... Muy íntimo… Pensó en irse pero el ruido que hizo al moverse alertó a la feliz pareja. Kiza rió despreocupada pero Eliza se sonrojó intensamente y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

-Perdón…- dijo Seika

-No te preocupes… Ella se pone así muy seguido- dijo riendo la mecánica.

-Rebeka me dijo que viniera aquí, que podrías ayudarme con mi brazo

-¿Rebeka-san?- estaba confundida- ¿No era que…?

-Es una persona ejemplar ¿No crees?... Lástima que aún la deteste tanto… - pensó luego en la ironía de sus propias palabras y rió ligeramente.

-Bueno… Tu brazo se ve bastante mal pero… Veré que puedo hacer Sei…- dijo- Traeré mis herramientas siéntate por ahí mientras no estoy.

Seika se sentó y miró el techo. Estaba cansada y cerró los ojos por un momento.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?- ¿_Llorando…? _pensó. Sin darse cuenta una solitaria lágrima había recorrido su mejilla.

-Por nada…- dijo sonriendo. La mecánica la miró extrañada y empezó a reparar su brazo.

……………………………….

La estuvo esperando un buen rato. No era que le hubiera dado una hora exacta pero quería algo de tiempo para imaginarse que era exactamente lo que le quería decir. Estaba decidida. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Pero aunque le daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza el como hacerlo no se esclarecía. No sería difícil, no sería doloroso, pero no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía, lo que había pasado, quién era en verdad Seika, qué sentía por Rebeka… _Será mejor que solo diga las cosas como son… _pensó.

-Hola…- escuchó y volteó la mirada; desviándose de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Rebeka-chan- respondió, volviendo su mirada el piso.

-¿Querías hablar?-…_Ahora que lo pienso…­ _Se sentía insegura…

-Si, creo que hay algo que te quiero que decir… No… Debo decírtelo, debo…

-…- el silencio de la comandante no le decía nada.

-Seika fue muy importante para mí y… lo sigue siendo. Me protegió de pequeña y fue la primera persona aparte de mi ouma y mi fama que se preocupó por mí.- tomó aire, sería difícil decirlo- Yo… creía estar enamorada de ella e incluso le prometí que estaríamos juntas por siempre…

-Si esa es tu decisión entonces…- dijo Rebeka, con una voz que parecía más un sollozo.

-No es así…- interrumpió Ezra- Yo creía estarlo pero ahora… Ahora me doy cuenta de que no era así… Ahora se lo que es amar a alguien en verdad- se sonrojó- Si hay alguien con quien quiero estar siempre es contigo porque yo… Te amo…

Escuchar esas palabras fue para Rebeka un gran alivio. Sintió como todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaban. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Ezra, haciendo que Rebeka se percatara de que lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sonrió.

-Es que me has hecho tan feliz…- respondió, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas. Sonreía y lloraba a la vez jamás se había sentido tan genuinamente feliz- Yo también te amo Ezra, más de lo que pensé que llegaría a amar- dicho eso besó a su amada con ternura, esta le correspondió y sintió en sus labios el sabor salado de las lágrimas de Rebeka que por primera vez veía.

-Me alegra saber que estarás siempre conmigo Anata…- murmuró la joven entre besos.

-Siempre…- le respondió, para luego tenderla sobre la cama lentamente.

……………………………….

Hay cosas que son muy difíciles de aceptar pero que simplemente debes hacerlo ya que la evidencia enfrente de ti no apoya lo que tu corazón desea. Eso fue lo que sintió Seika al escuchar la confesión de Ezra. La pareja dentro de la habitación había dejado la puerta abierta y la muchacha de cabello plateado estaba al lado de esta, apoyada contra la pared, llorando. Se había prometido a si misma que no iba a dejar que la tristeza se adueñara de ella sino que se sentiría feliz por Ezra, pero era inevitable. Las lágrimas llegaron a ella cuando percibió el amor que había en las palabras de la joven.

A pesar de la distancia, el silencio permitió que al irse escuchara las dulces palabras que se decían entre besos y el sonido de las sábanas al ser agitadas. Aceleró el paso. No tenía planeado decir ni hacer nada ahora, solo irse.

_**FearTheFluff: Y bueno… Lo que ha pasado entre Rebeka y Ezra queda entre ellas, no esperen que yo se los cuente tendrán que imaginárselo (… No de esa forma, mentes sucias…) En fin. Todos sabíamos que eso pasaría desde la primera línea del primer capítulo y ahora en el décimo pues… ¡Esta bien! Suficiente de eso ahora toca decir que la actualización tomará un tiempo no tan grande como para esta última pero bastante (¡Maldita educación!) En fin, como dice mi maestra de Química:**_

"_Uno estudia para trabajar y uno trabaja para vivir, piensa en la escuela como una primera cuota de sufrimiento para llegar ser alguien en la vida… Y es que faltan muchas más…"_

PD: Ha llegado a darme algo de pena Seika y eso que la creé con el único objetivo de complicar las cosas ahora me duele hacerla sufrir tanto… Sniff "_Es un personaje ficticio Fear,' no existe…" ¡_No me importa! Me da penita :(


	11. Y ella se fue & Problemas Ajenos

**Cuando te conocí **

_**--------------------------------------------**_

_**FearTheFluff: Pues bueno… Con intención de culminar esta historia (no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias) me dispongo a publicar en décimo primer capítulo. No pude cumplir con hacer feliz a Seika. Pero tengan la seguridad de que mi estimado personaje encontró la felicidad fuera de las letras de esta historia y dentro del mundo en el que ocurre….**_

_**En fin, pensé que debía demostrar los grandes cambios en mis personajes principales para lograr llegar a un final que es el comienzo (de la serie). Así que a lo más sigue uno o dos capítulos después de este y ya finiquitamos. No sé si me ha quedado bien, en realidad he dudado muchísimo antes de publicarlo. Por un momento pensé en acabar de frente después de la parte 12 pero pensé ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?...**_

**Agradecimientos:**

**Kaon-Sama: **… No he podido hacer que se vea a Seika feliz, es que se me hizo muy difícil… Muchas gracias por leer y comentar en mi historia y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. 

_**--------------------------------------------**_

**Parte 12**

**Y ella se fue**

No hubo un mensaje oculto, ni un último adiós. No hubo una carta de despedida, ni siquiera una explicación. Al día siguiente Seika Loxlov se había ido y nadie la vio partir. Solo sabían que al amanecer no quedaba rastro de ella ni de sus cosas en la base. Lo único que logró captar la cámara de seguridad en la puerta fueron sus últimos pasos antes de irse. La verdad, esto era de esperarse. Nadie pensó que estuviese dispuesta a vivir así.

Tal como había vuelto a su vida, aquella vieja amiga se había ido sin aviso. Ezra se sentía en parte triste en parte aliviada. También se sentía culpable, no sabía que sería de Seika ahora. Lo mejor que podría hacer sería rehacer su vida. Volver a empezar como un individuo, enterrar su pasado. Aún así sentía miedo por lo que podría ser de ella, Mejeer se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más en una sociedad de tristezas y decepciones.

La noticia no la había tomado por sorpresa del todo. Luego de lo ocurrido con Rebeka, sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se fuera. Nunca le gustó lidiar con la derrota, y eso no había cambiado nada en esos cuatro años. Pero de todas formas no pensó que fuese tan pronto, le hubiese gustado hablar con ella una última vez, explicarle todo, saber que haría de su vida ahora que se iría.

Pero no. Ella solo se fue.

**Parte 13**

**Problemas ajenos**

-¡YA NO TE SOPORTO NI UN SEGUNDO MÁS!- gritó Eliza, con todas sus fuerzas, apareciendo en el comedor. Atrás suyo Kiza la perseguía, a su lado Dana, con cara de querer dar una explicación. Al entrar, el trío captó la atención de todos y de ser un lugar bullicioso el comedor quedó envuelto en un silencio digno de un entierro.

-Pero Liza-kun te juro que no es lo que tu crees…- le dijo la joven mecánica, nerviosa.

-¡¿Entonces qué pasó?! No me vengas con esa mierda de excusa ya he tenido suficiente de todo esto. Lo peor de todo es que con Dana… Me molestaba lo de los coqueteos pero ya ha sido demasiado… ¡ACASO PIENSAS QUE PUEDES JUGAR ASI CONMIGO!

-Eliza no se que decir… Yo…- murmuró la mencionada con la cabeza gacha, tratando de justificar sus acciones. Pero ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la oración. Eliza le dio una cachetada que la dejó de rodillas en el suelo.

-Tú no digas nada… Hubiera confiado mi vida en ti y tú… No voy a decir nada más…- la muchacha de ojos azules regresó sobre sus pasos y desapareció de la vista. El silencio aún reinaba.

-Todo es tu culpa Dana…-susurró Kiza entre dientes, casi para si misma.

-¿Mi culpa? No creo que sea así enteramente no escuche que te quejaras en lo más mínimo…

-¿Estaba en shock de acuerdo? Jamás se me cruzó por la mente que me vieras de esa manera.- la miró con fuego en los ojos.

-Ni te atrevas a decir eso. Después de todo siempre actúas de esa manera tan…- se quedó sin palabras. Tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez era cosa suya. Solo era ella, Kiza no era el problema…

-Disculpen…- una vocecita interrumpió la trifulca. Ezra había logrado reunir el valor que las demás piratas no lograron juntar y había ido preguntar que era lo que había ocurrido. Aunque a cada palabra que se decían las involucradas, el problema se hacía más claro. Por vez primera desde su aparición ambas se percataron de la mirada del resto del grupo y una de ellas, Kiza, salió corriendo. Ezra la miró extrañada pero su vista se dirigió casi inmediatamente a Dana, quien cayó sobre sus rodillas y empezó a llorar de una manera incontrolable.- ¡Dana-chan! Tranquila, dime por favor qué ha pasado…

-Todo es mi culpa… Soy una idiota… No merezco perdón…- decía entre sollozos. Ezra abrazó a su amiga y acarició su cabeza con dulzura.

-Calma, calma- le susurraba en el oído.

-Ezra, lo mejor será que te lleves a Dana de aquí- le dijo Rebeka quien había aparecido a su lado, con la mirada preocupada. La castaña asintió con la cabeza y tomando a la afligida de la mano se retiró del comedor.

_Yo me encargaré de las otras dos… _Pensó Rebeka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Abre la puerta Liza-kun! ¡Por favor!- no tenía sentido rogarle, sabía que no abriría la puerta pero aún así...- ¡Entiende fue Dana quien!…quien…me besó…- sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al voltear vio a Rebeka con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Kiza, espero que puedas explicarme que está pasando aquí…

-…- No respondió, se sentía sucia.

-Ven conmigo, no creo que Eliza vaya a salir en un rato…

Fueron a la sala de mando donde tomaron asiento una frente a la otra y Kiza empezó a contarlo todo más fácilmente de lo que Rebeka hubiese esperado.

-Estábamos de lo más normal esperando a Eliza para ir a comer. Hablábamos de tonterías, entonces Dana me preguntó si yo realmente amaba a Eliza. Me pareció raro y no le respondí pero ella insistió en el tema y le dije que si; que me gustaría estar siempre con ella. Le dije que ya llegaría el momento en el que ella encontraría a alguien y sentiría lo mismo pero…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-… Le dije que ya había encontrado a la persona con quien me gustaría estar siempre y ella me preguntó quien era. No quería decirle pero me insistió tanto y ella es tan… Entonces yo no pude decirle nada y solo…- Dana sonaba enclenque y aturdida, temblaba bajo el abrazo de Ezra.

-La besaste ¿Verdad?- Dana asintió tímidamente- Ella siempre te ha gustado ¿No es así? Me di cuenta de ello hace mucho tiempo. No era muy difícil percatarse de la forma celosa en que mirabas a Eliza de vez en cuando… ¿Luego que paso?…

-Kiza se quedó quieta y no se movió, pasaron unos segundos y cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Eliza estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirándome con lo ojos llenos de odio… Nunca la había visto tan enfurecida. Sentí miedo de mi mejor amiga…

-No sé que decirte en realidad, deberías aclararle las cosas a Eliza, sino su relación con Kiza estará perdida para siempre- Dana levantó la mirada y miró a Ezra fijamente a lo ojos, dejando que unas últimas lágrimas recorriesen sus mejillas.

-Tienes razón pero…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tengo miedo de perderla. Tú debes entenderme ¿Verdad? Más que nadie…- Kiza titubeaba, por primera vez en la conversación se le veía realmente frágil. Rebeka e acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro, sonriendo.

-Si es realmente como dices Kiza, no creo que haya mucho más que hacer que decirle la verdad…- sonrió con ternura. _Vaya que he cambiado en estos años _pensó. De repente sintió un fuerte apretón en su cuerpo y se percató de que la muchacha a su lado la había abrazado, y lloraba desconsoladamente. Por un momento no supo que hacer. Nunca había consolado a alguien en ese estado antes. La abrazó también y esperó a que se calmara para volver a hablar.- Vamos- Kiza solo asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas con el reverso de las manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salió del cuarto después de horas y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Esperando encontrar algo para poder llenar su vacío estómago. Estaba destruida y en sus ojos aún albergaba lágrimas por llorar. En camino a su objetivo fue interceptada por una muchacha que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres Jura?- le preguntó, sin mirarla a los ojos directamente.

-Rebeka-san te está buscando- respondió la muchacha con una voz calmada pero ligeramente distinta a su voz habitual. Eliza solo asintió.- Esta en la sala de reuniones…- indicó Jura antes de que la otra mujer se fuera.

Dentro de la sala indicada se encontraba Rebeka, esperando que ella saliese hace ya algunas horas. Si bien sabía que era la única que podría entender más o menos lo que le ocurría a Eliza, dudaba seriamente sobre si sabría como manifestarlo. Nunca había sido una persona muy habladora y mucho menos una que diese consejo. _Leyn… Cuanta falta haces aquí… Te adelantaste mucho en irte… _Pensaba Rebeka mientras veía entrar por la puerta a aquella conocida silueta.

-Me dijeron que me buscabas…

-Si, siéntate, quiero… Hablar contigo- la comandante dudaba.

Eliza se sentó enfrente de ella y Rebeka pudo percibir que emanaba una tristeza y una decepción que recordaba haber sentido hace poco más de un año cuando Seika apareció.

-Kiza… Kiza me contó lo que pasó…

-No quiero escuchar su nombre. Me ha traicionado- respondió de forma cortante la joven, mirando hacia el suelo, rompiendo el contacto visual con la persona enfrente suyo.

-Comprendo lo que sientes. Cuando Seika apareció yo pensé que perdería a Ezra pero al final no fue así. Ella me lo explicó todo y finalmente aclaramos nuestros sentimientos… Diría que toda esa experiencia, que me dejó esta marca de recuerdo- dijo Rebeka indicando la cicatriz en su antebrazo izquierdo, en donde Seika le había clavado el desarmador- nos unió más… Nos hizo, más fuertes…

-Pero Dana… Dana ha sido mi mejor amiga durante todo el tiempo que he estado aquí. Me hice su amiga antes de siquiera... Creo que a ella siempre le gustó Kiza pero yo siempre he sido más rápida para esas cosas- dijo Eliza, casi sonriendo- Aún así… ¡Hace casi seis años que somos pareja y no se lo hemos ocultado a nadie! ¡¿CÓMO PUDO?!

-Tranquila… - murmuró Rebeka poniendo la mano sobre el hombro Eliza- Se como es cuando no podemos controlar lo que hacemos, a pesar de que sabemos que no es lo correcto nos dejamos llevar por un arrancón. En mi caso era la ira y en el de Dana es ese amor reprimido… Piénsalo, durante casi seis años Dana ha estado reprimiendo lo que siente por tu amistad. Por ti renunció a la persona de la que estaba enamorada.

Eliza levantó la mirada y vio fijamente en los ojos de la comandante. Y entendió que ella la comprendía y que tenía razón. No podía huir. Debía enfrentarlo y aprender; de ese problema saldría más fuerte, como Rebeka cuando apareció Seika.

-Has cambiado mucho Rebeka-san…- dijo, casi para si misma, y empezó a sollozar. La mujer enfrente suyo se puso de pie y se arrodilló a pocos centímetros de ella.

-Se le debo a Ezra…- dijo, mientras abrazaba a su amiga_. Le debo eso y muchas cosas más…_ _Verdaderamente he cambiado mucho en estos años…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Si lo que siente por ti es verdadero entonces escuchará lo que tienes que decirle- dijo, sorprendiéndose de su propio raciocinio.

-Supongo que… Tienes razón…- respondió, sin mostrar mucha emoción, sino más bien duda, más de la que quería demostrar.

-…Vas a hablar con ella ¿Verdad?- arqueó una ceja e hizo la pregunta con exagerada entonación, haciendo que sonase casi como una orden. Se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para que se pusiese de pie. Kiza la aceptó y se puso también de pie.

-Gracias, Ezra… Por escucharme y aconsejarme.

-No te preocupes. ..

-Es increíble como has madurado desde que llegaste. También Rebeka-san ha cambiado, gracias a ti- Ezra se sonrojó ante el comentario y salieron juntas de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_(FearTheFluff: ¡80 PÁGINASAS EN WORD!!!!!) _

-¿Cómo crees que les vaya?- preguntó Rebeka, mirando hacia las dos muchas varios metros delante suyo. No se movían. Eliza buscaba la mirada de Kiza, pero ella la esquivaba mirando al suelo.

-Con suerte bien… En verdad espero que se reconcilien, no podría acostumbrarme a que estuvieran separadas…- respondió Ezra, agudizando el oído. Finalmente divisó cambios en la escena. La joven piloto dread había tomado el mentón de la mecánica con un de sus manos y las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de esta.

-Perdóname… No podría vivir sin ti- dijo, nunca se había visto tan vulnerable, tan inocente, tan débil. Eliza no dijo nada, solo sonrió. La miró a los ojos y la besó, como había hecho tantas veces antes. Con la misma pasión.

Ezra y Rebeka se sonrieron y, tomadas de las manos, abandonaron la estancia. Sentían que habían cumplido con resolver el problema, que su relación había madurado lo suficiente como para lidiar con problemas ajenos. Sin embargo había una persona más involucrada en el altercado y en esos momentos se encontraba oculta en las sombras, sollozando.

_**FearTheFluff: pues… no se… que decir… estoy lista a recibir críticas crueles y malvadas.**_


	12. Dita & La Fiesta

**Dita**

Cuando llegué a la nave Ezra fue la persona que me recibió, yo y algunas reclutas más nos estábamos presentando y ella no dejaba de excusarse porque la comandante no había podido ir. Desde el comienzo me agradó, es tan dulce y comprensiva. Siempre que tengo un problema se que puedo recurrir a ella. Pero si había algo que me había intrigado de Ezra todo el tiempo que la he conocido, era cómo se había enamorado tanto de Rebeka-san. Si bien tardé bastante, eventualmente vi qué era.

Yo siempre pensé que algún alienígena debía de haberse posesionado de la mente de Rebeka-san, o al menos no encontraba razón para que se estresara tanto. Lo que más me asustó en ese momento era que todos siempre andaban diciendo lo mucho que se había soltado.

Pero Ezra tiene razón, hay algo en ella que hace que sea una buena persona. Siempre tiene buenas inteciones, o por lo menos, trata de tenerlas. Yo siempre andaba con Ezra y ella no se molestaba. Yo escuché una vez que decía que nadie era mejor que Ezra para hacer que me adecuara a la nave y si bien en eso tenía razón, ella también me ayudó bastante. De todas las veteranas ella es a quien más admiro.

A pesar que soy muy torpe y siempre me estoy equivocando (por lo que Meia y Jura siempre me están renegando) Rebeka siempre se esforzaba en corregirme. Siempre me decía que le recordaba a Ezra. Nunca me sonrió, debo admitirlo, pero no era necesario.

Olvidé mencionar algo... Al comienzo ella me odiaba. Me trataba peor de lo que se trata a un mal alienígena y yo no soy ni siquiera uno bueno. Pues entonces...

El primer día que llegué, como mencioné, ella no nos recibió. Parece que era costumbre que ella lo hiciera, porque Ezra no dejaba de diculparse por su ausencia.

Opino que la primera cosa que le molestó a Rebeka-san fue que me hiciera amiga de Ezra. Cuando llegué a la nave estaba muy sola y me sentía perdida, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que al igual que en mi unidad natal podría hacer reír a las personas. Tomé el rol de calma-tensiones.

Ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces no puedo dejar de preguntarme qué pensaba Rebeka-san de mi... Nunca me lo dijo a la cara pero se que no le agradaba. Nuestras personalidades son completamente opuestas, la ironía cabe en que ambas fuésemos cercanas a Ezra.

El evento que causó el cambio de actitud de la comandante hacia mi fue cuando la hice reír. Poco a poco había conseguido su aprecio ezforzándome en los entrenamientos y con algunas torpezas mías, pero la epítome fue en el cumpleaños de Ezra. Por razones que desconozco me encargaron que llevase el pastel. Siempre he sido y creo que seguiré siendo, una persona muy torpe y creo que Dana-san me encargó hacerlo porque predijo que algo pasaría y, de hecho, pasó.

Cuando me disponía a caminar hacia Ezra con el pastel tropecé y no fue sobre ella en donde cayó este, sino sobre Rebeka. Pensé que me aniquilaría, pero no lo hizo. Rio. Con toda el alma. Me dijo luego que le había recordado algo de hace mucho tiempo, y me dio una palmada en la espalda. Todas estaban sorprendidas, excepto Ezra, ella sabía que tendría cabida dentro del corazón de su pareja en algun momento.

Me gustaría terminar diciendo que, si hay alguna relación de pareja que me gustaría emular con mi Alienígena sería la suya. Ahora que estamos en esta época tan calma y preciosa me gusta ver como Ezra tiene una familia tan bonita.

Dita,

26 años.

**La Fiesta **

-¿Una fiesta?- preguntó Ezra, extrañada.

-Es el cumpleaños de Meia y pues, creo que nunca antes le había hecho una...- dijo Jura, sonriendo. _Solo quiere un pretexto para hacer una fiesta _pensó Ezra, pero prefirió no decirlo para evitarse problemas.

-Solo quiere una excusa para hacer una fiesta- dijo Barnette, sonriendo, al lado de Jura.

-ESO NO ES... Completamente cierto...-rió. Todas lo hicieron.

Aparentemente tendrían una fiesta. Lo único que necesitaban era el permiso de Okashira.

_..........._

-¿Una fiesta?- preguntó Okashira extrañada.

-Es el cumpleaños de Meia y pensamos que eso la alegraría un poco...- dijo Jura, medio seria medio riendo. _Tengo el presentimiento de que lo único que ella quiere es un pretexto para hacer una fiesta salvaje..._

_-_Esta bien Jura, te dejaré hacer esa fiesta con una condición- la mente de la anciana había formulado un malévolo plan.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Barnette con el deseo de que fuese imposible de cumplir. Jura solía olvidarese de que eran pareja cuando estaba ebria y ella, por su parte prefería evitar que eso sucediera.

-Que vaya Buzam a la fiesta, y que se divierta.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jura se desvaneció. Barnette sonrió. Ezra rió. _Será interesante de ver_ pensó la joven mirando a la desconsolada rubia.

-De acuerdo- dijo finalemente la mente maestra- BC irá- _Quiera o no _pensó, _quiera o no.._

_..........._

Buzam A. Calessa, mejor conocida como BC, nunca había gustado de la fiestas. Jamás. Desde que llegó a la base hacía más de 10 años había evitado cada reunión social. Nadie sabía a qué se debía esto y Buzam no hacía mucho por evitar esa gran incógnita. Sin embargo, ni esto ni nada iba a detener las ganas de Jura de hacer un fiesta. Necesitaba algo de acción, algo divertido. No había habido ninguna clase de reunión social desde navidad.

No tenía un plan elaborado, no era Dana, pero sabía cómo lograr su objetivo.

-¡Subcomandante!- llamó Jura

-¿Si Jura?- Buzam sospechaba algo, su intuición jamás la había traicionado.

-Me preguntaba si sabía que el cumpleaños de Meia es dentro de poco...- entraba al terreno lentamente.

-No, no lo sabía. Conociéndola no creo que quiera celebrar nada...

-Al contrario, escuché que anhelaba que se celebrara su onomástico- propuso Jura con sutileza...

-¿En serio?- BC levantó una ceja y Jura percibió su incredulidad.

-... Esta bien, supongo que no puedo engañarte...- todo iba de acuerdo al plan- La verdad es que quiero hacer una fiesta para levantar los ánimos, he sentido algo de estupefacción últimamente...

-Yo también... Pero, ¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas a mi, no deberías hablarlo con Okashira?- _Bingo_ dijo Jura para sus adentros.

-Es que dijo que podía hacer una fiesta mientras que tu fueses y te divirtieses...- había llegado al punto finalmente. La respuesta de la subcomandante se hizo esperar unos segundos.

-... De acuerdo, pero no aseguro de que me divertiré, eso es asunto tuyo Jura...- apenas hubo terminado la oración Jura puso pies en polvorosa, en parte porque temía que Buzam cambiase de opinión y en parte para empezar los preparativos. No tenía mucho tiempo, no podía desperdiciar ni un segundo. Sería la fiesta del siglo.

_..........._

Jura Basil Elden tardó mucho en planear la fiesta, y quizás aún más en pensar como sorprender a Meia. Rebeka, que fue la última en enterase que se llevaría a cabo la celebración, pensó que sorprender a Meia solo la haría enojar.

-¡Por Kami! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido esto? ¿Tienes ganas de morir o algo?- fue su primera reacción.

Sin embargo, por insistencia de Ezra (quien opinaba que el asunto sería interesante de ver) terminó ayudando con la planificacción. Si bien no era una líder innata se había convertido en una bastante buena y su ayuda y control colaboraron considerablemente al planeamiento.

Meia, por su parte, notaba que algo extraño sucedía. Todos se mostraban sospechosos a su alrededor, pero no le dio mayor imporancia. Lo último que se le pasaba por la mente era lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo. No parecía lógico, mucho menos posible, asi que cuando vio que Barnette preparaba un pastel, decidió ignorarlo.

_..........._

-¡SORPRESA!- excalmaron las piratas cuando Meia entró al comedor. Ella se resignó a encoger los hombros y fruncir ligeramente el ceño cuando sus ojos calleron sobre el gigantesco cartel de Feliz Cumpleaños Meia. Hubiera preferido irse, pero detrás suyo Rebeka había cerrado la puerta y ella no era de la clase de persona que gustaría de una confrontación con la capitana del Paraíso

-¿Estás molesta Meia?- preguntó Dita, con ojos que no le permitirían a la aludida decir que en verdad estaba a punto de matar a alguien.

-Algo- logró decir, y tomó asiento. En este permaneció alrededor de una hora, luego de la cual logró escabullirse del comedor sin que las demás se dieran cuenta.

Las verdaderas intenciones de la organizadora de la fiesta se vieron evidenciadas cuando, luego de la huída de Meia, la fiesta conitinuó con mayor intensidad. Los lentes de Parfeit, como se había hecho tradición, terminaron perdidos en la mitad de la nada. Luego de haberse tomado unos quince vasos de cerveza Rebeka estaba extrañamente cariñosa y, para Dana, era cuestión de aprovechar la situación para hacerla pasar alguna verguenza.

-Rebeka-chan...- dijo Ezra, frontándose los ojos, mientras jalaba el polo de Rebeka. Esta cantaba a voz en cuello junto con Eliza y Lana.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la comandante preocupada, luciendo nuevamente su asombrosa habilidad para detener los efectos del alcohol momentaneamente cuando se trataba del bienestar de Ezra.

-Tengo sueño...- dijo la castaña. Rebeka sonrió, a veces parecía una niña pequeña.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

-No, no te preocupes- señaló una de las mesas y el asiento acolchado que estaba unido a esta- Voy a dormir allí, despiértame cuando te vayas.

-¿Segura?- preguntó Rebeka, no quería que Ezra se incomodase por su culpa.

-No hay- bostezó- problema

-De acuerdo, pero si te quieres ir solo avísame... Puedo cargarte si quieres- Ezra rió y besó a su pareja en los labios suavemente, para luego caminar hacia el lugar que había decidido sería su cama esa noche.

_..........._

Las bebidas alcoholicas abundantes y el frenesí causado por estas llevaron a las piratas a disfrutar del simple placer de jugar juegos tontos de ebrios y cuando las cosas se ponen interesantes no falta quien se aproveche para sacar verdades al aire.

-Juguemos algo...- propuso Kiza, con un vaso de cerveza en la mano, balanceándose ligeramente hacia los lados.

-¿Que tal... "Yo Nunca"?- dijo Eliza, con una notoria sonrisa en los labios.

Y de esa forma, con tal simple y vana propuesta, comenzaron aquel juego en el que las intimidades fácilmente son develdas. Comenzando con tonterías como "Yo nunca he orinado en la bañera" y "Jamás he metido mi mano al inodoro" el gran grupo que acabó jugando tal tontería pronto comenzó a dirigir propuestas con el único objetivo de causar verguenza a determinados individuos.

Kiza pensó un momento y, digamos que el alto nivel de alcohol en su sangre le ayudo un poco, logro formular la prupuesta.

-Yo nunca he tenido sexo en el registro- de acuerdo, el acohol era enteramente culpable de aquella oración. Digamos que en cierta ocasión Kiza abrió la puerta en un momento muy íntimo.

Los ojos de Geena cambiaron de amarillo a gris por unos segundos y su mirada quedó depositada sobre Lana. Ella, sin rencores ni verguenzas tomaba el vaso enfrente suyo. No podía dejar que pensaran que su mujer le sacaba la vuelta en el registro, era momento de admitir sus pequeñas aventuras bajo y sobre la mesa de este. Miró el vaso, tomó de él y lo depositó sobre la mesa. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Siempre lo sospeché!- exclamó Rebeka, riendo con toda libertad.

-Nunca voy a poder ver esa mesa de la misma manera- insinuó Kiza... Hubo un silencio...

Rieron por un poco más de tiempo, el sonrojo en el rostro de Geena no era algo que se viese todos los días. Lana, por su parte disfrutaba mucho el verla asi. Sin embargo, todas las risas se cayaron en cuanto Kiza se dio cuenta de a quién le tocaba proponer. Había llegado el momento que todas temían, la ronda había llegado a Dana.

-Es... Tu turno Dana-chan...-dijo Eliza, lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada pero aún asi como en un murmullo. Rebeka sintió un escalofrío, sabía que ella sería el objetivo de la propuesta de Dana, si algo había aprendido con los años era que su amiga nunca perdería una oportunidad de molestarla. Dana, por su parte, tenía algo en mente...

Sonrió, era su oportunidad. Hacia ya tiempo que no ponía a Rebeka en una situación incómoda y qué mejor momento que ahora. Su sonrisa se hizo macabra. Y, mirando directamente a los ojos de Rebeka, habló, lentamente, como aquellos que en un juicio leen la sentencia:

-Yo nunca he tenido sexo con Ezra-chan

No había ni un ruido en la habitación.

Alrededor de veinte pares de ojos se fijaron sobre la capitana, quien miraba el vaso enfrente suyo sin moverse. Podía mentir, después de todo Ezra estaba dormida. Pero, en primer lugar, debía admitir que las demás no habían tenido reparos en admitir cosas de esa misma índole. En segundo lugar, bien dicen que los borrachos no mienten y todos allí estaban con los niveles de alcohol preligrosamente altos.

Respiró hondo y, mientras su rostro adoptaba un color rojo intenso, lo tomó y bebió del vaso. Lo dejó nuevamente sobre la mesa y el silencio se rompió unos breves instantes después.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Dana, se había salido con la suya. Rebeka levantó la mirada y vio directamente a sus ojos. No había en ellos ni una gota de rencor como esperaba, ni siquiera se le veía incómoda. Dana suspiró y dejó caer sus brazos con fuerza a los lados de su cuerpo. Todas las demás mantenían un silencio sepulcral, las miradas aún puestas en Rebeka y una que otra que resbalaba hacia Ezra quien, dormida a pocos metros, ignoraba completamente que sus intimidades estaban saliendo al aire.

Si, tarde siglos en poner un nuevo capítulo y, la verdad, estuve apunto de abandonar este fic. Pero hay algo en él que me hizo retomarla y quizas tenga 4 capìtulos más antes de su fin.


End file.
